A Different Path
by basketballgirl21
Summary: What would have happened if Queen Anne Boleyn had given birth to twins in 1533, a boy and a girl? How her future changed, and how the King's love stayed with her always. Sorry I suck at summaries, but read and you won't be dissapointed...REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**7****th**** September 1533**

"Your Majesty?" When I heard my name I turned around. Standing there was one of Anne's lady-in-waiting, wearing the uniform that all her ladies wore, and when I turned around she curtsied.

"Yes?" I was terribly busy with riots up in northern England and could not be disturbed.

"Her Majesty has gone into labor." She replied still in a curtsy with her head hanging down. I couldn't believe, soon I would have a son. My very own son.

"Charles, start the preparations, we must celebrate when the Queen has delivered our son." I yelled happily. Then I ran out of the room and down the corridors to Anne's chambers. Everyone who I passed went into a curtsy but I didn't pay any attention to them.

As I got closer and closer to Anne's chambers, I could hear her scream in pain. Those screams where tearing me apart. Women put their lives down in childbirth, and I could not stand to lose my Anne.

I slammed the door open and standing there was Dr. Linacre, Anne's father and brother, and Duke of Norfolk. Other's where there of course but they didn't matter. They all stood up when I entered and bowed. I waved them off and went straight to Dr. Linacre.

"How is her majesty?" I asked. Yes I wanted a healthy son, but the health of Anne was more important.

"She is being very strong and the labor has been going quick." At that very moment, a baby's cries could be heard. Still, as the baby cries, Anne still screams in pain.

"What's wrong, why is she still screaming?" What if something terrible happened to her? We all started at the curtain that separated us from Anne. Minutes had gone by and the baby's cry has stopped but Anne's cry's kept going. Still the curtain remained untouched.

Dr. Linacre did not go in because it is a women's job in child birth. If they needed him, they would come get him. I didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that they have not come for him.

"I'm sure she's alright, and the baby too." Thomas Boleyn said.

We waited for a good 30 minutes and still Anne's screams have not come to a stop. I was pacing back and forth, shaking off food and water, all I needed was Anne.

Then her screaming stopped, but in turn came the cries of the baby. After a few minutes, Mary, Anne's sister came out, and went straight to a curtsy when she saw me.

"How is Anne?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Her majesty has given birth to a healthy daughter." She said, and I can't deny that I was a bit disappointed. I think Mary could read it all over my face because then she proceeded, "Her majesty has also given birth to a healthy son. Twins your majesty, God has not given England one blessing but two."

"I want to go and see her." I needed to see my wife.

"Her majesty has lost a great deal of blood from the birth, as well as energy. Right now she is in the Lord's hands." Mary said. "She is in no condition to see anyone. Soon she will, especially when we learn what is happening to her." She curtsied then walked back out. I went and sat down on the couch and waited.

A bit later, two of Anne's ladies came out each holding a baby. They came towards me, but I just shook them off. Hours passed, and I had dismissed everyone. The only person who was still there was Dr. Linacre who was still examining her, and waiting with Anne.

A day passed, and yet I had no word. I had ordered that no one was to enter the Queen's chamber without my permission. I had not left her chambers as well, just sat there in complete silence with just my thoughts.

Finally Dr. Linacre came out. "Her majesty is in God's hands. She still lives but barely. I don't think that she will live throughout the night, but we must all pray for the recovery of our beloved Queen."

"May I see her now?" I asked.

"Yes, but she is slipping in and out of consciousness. Right now she is unconscious." Then he bowed to me and the curtain was lifted. The ladies bowed to me and then left, so I was all alone with Anne. I just stood there in the doorway, and watched her.

Then I walked over and kissed her on the lips. I heard her whimper a little, then kneeled on the ground. I picked up her hand and brought it to my lips. Tears were coming out of my eyes but I could not stop them. I kissed her hand and just stayed there for a few moments. Kneeling there and clasping her hand

"Don't go. Please…don't go. Just because you have done everything that you have promised….please don't leave me." I whispered to her, and she just whimpered and it broke my heart to see my sweetheart like that. "You are the light in my dark world. Without you life is a desert, a howling wilderness," I took a big breath then looked up, "Please God, in your mercy, don't take her away from me. My son and daughter need their mother, and I need my queen." I kissed her hand and then placed my hand on her head.

"Henry?" I croaked out. Everything was a blurry but all I remember is my ladies saying that I gave birth to a son. I've done my duty as a wife and as the Queen. Now my eyelids where slowly rising and I saw Henry sleeping in a chair with his hand holding onto mine.

"Henry." I said, grasping his hand causing him to wake up.

"Anne, oh Anne, you're all right. Thank the Lord." I cried out.

"How is the baby?" I asked. "How is our son?" I managed to get out.

"They are both well." He stated, and in his eyes I could tell he was the happiest man in England.

"They?" I thought I only gave birth to a son.

"Yes sweetheart, you gave birth to a healthy daughter and son. I have been waiting to name them for when you woke up." He stated, then got up and grabbed a glass of water. He then walked back over and brought the glass to my lips. The cold liquid felt great on my throat.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and placed the glass down.

"Have you thought about any names?" He asked.

"Well for our daughter, how about Elizabeth? After your mother?" I asked.

"And yours as well. I like that, Elizabeth. Now what about our son." He asked with a big smile on his lips.

"Our son." It felt so good and right to say that. To say that I have successfully given birth to a healthy son, it felt good. "How about Edward?" It went well with Elizabeth. Edward and Elizabeth, the prince and princess of England.

"They are perfect." He stated.

"Can I hold him?" All I wanted to do was hold my children.

"Anything you want sweetheart." He said as he motioned for one of the ladies to bring forth the children. Mary handed Anne Edward, and Madge handed me Elizabeth.

Looking down Elizabeth looked so much like Anne, but she had the Tudor family eyes. I looked over at Anne and she looked so good with Edward.

"Who do you want to be the god parents?" She asked. Looking at her I could tell she was still very weak and was very pale. Her arms started to sag a little bit with Edward's weight in her arms. I motioned for Mary, and she took Elizabeth as I got up and grabbed Edward.

"Thank-you." She whispered out. Her raven hair had been braided and was draped to the side. I sat back down on my chair and held Edward.

"How about your sister and King Francis for Edward and," I stopped to ponder for Elizabeth, "Queen Claude and your brother for Elizabeth?" I asked. She just nodded, and leaned back into her bed.

"Sweetheart, you are very tired. I'll let you sleep." I handed Edward over to Mary and then got up and kissed Anne. She just whimpered again, and turned to leave. When I looked back she was already fallen asleep.

Hey so during that scene where Henry was at Anne's bedside, I used the scene from Jane's death to help me with it, so that was all The Tudor's show and that was a disclaimer….I own NOTHING! Of the Tudors, here it the link for the death of Jane and you can see that I used it to write that scene. Tell me if I should continue!

.com/watch?v=sQuyL2sugB4&feature=related


	2. Chapter 2

**10 September 1533**

Sitting on a chair next to Anne, who was lying in bed, we were waiting for Mary Carey, George Boleyn and the Ambassadors of France to return with Edward and Elizabeth. Today was their christening ceremony. Anne was still very weak, but she beat the odds of surviving.

"Henry." She said, I looked over and place a hand on her raven hair, I had told her ladies earlier that I wanted it down, and just stroked it before I got up and kissed it.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When can we start having children again?" She looked so hopeful that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anne, you almost died giving birth to Edward an Elizabeth, I don't want to lose you ever. Our children need their mother." I said.

"But…" She started before I interrupted her.

"No Anne, Dr. Linacre said that if you conceive too soon you will be risking your life and the baby's life. I am not allowed to lay with you for at least 6 months." Dr. Linacre told me this morning, and I almost fainted. How can I not lay with my wife for 6 months?

"Six months?" She was outraged.

"Yes 6 months." I repeated for her.

"No no no no no no. If I wait six months you will surely go to mistresses. Henry, we don't have to wait six months." I knew that when I had a mistress it pained her, so I tried to not flaunt them in front of her.

"Sweetheart, I promise that for these six months, I shall have no mistresses, nor will I have any mistresses." I promised. Then I could hear the procession for Edward and Elizabeth. "They're coming sweetheart."

She just smiled, and then the door to her chambers opened. Everyone came in, and Mary handed me Edward and George handed Anne Elizabeth. I got up and sat down on the bed next to Anne. Everyone was still in a bow. I signaled their rise and they just stared at us with such happy smiles.

I had the biggest smile on my face and I looked down at my daughter Elizabeth. Bending down I gave her a kiss on the head. Anne was smiling down at Edward, who just cooed in his mother's arms. "He looks like you Henry."

"Elizabeth looks like you sweetheart." I heard someone cough and turned back to the people. "You are all dismissed." They all bowed and left, except the Boleyn family and her ladies.

Hours passed and Anne and I were just enjoying Edward and Elizabeth. Then one of the men of my households walked in and bowed. "I have a letter for your majesty. From Scotland." I waved him forward and he handed me the letter. I waved him off and when he was safely gone I opened the letter.

My Dearest Henry,

By the time that you receive this letter, it will be time for Queen Anne to give birth to her son. Every day since I have been informed of her majesty's pregnancy, I have had everyone at the Scottish court to pray for a safe birth. The reason that I am writing is for two reasons. I would love to see the marriage between my son James V and your daughter Princess Mary. It would be a great alliance to both of our countries. Please brother, my son is getting to the age where he should be getting married and having sons, just like your wife. Henry, my dear brother, at least think about the marriage. Think about it then write back to me. Also I would love to visit soon, maybe at the end of the month? That way I can see the new prince or princess of England.

With much love,

Margaret

"What does the letter say Henry." Anne asked as I threw the letter in the fire.

"My sister wants to come for a visit at the end of the month." I replied looking down at Edward, Anne and I had been taking turns on holding each child.

"That's wonderful; you haven't seen her in 15 years." She said. She was right, my sister fled back to England for a year after some political issues happened, but after a year she returned back to Scotland.

"She also wants to propose a marriage between her son James and Mary." I said, then looked at her very carefully.

"Are you going to allow it?" She asked, looking down at Elizabeth and caressed her cheek. She was fiddling with the blankets too.

"No, Margaret has been asking a marriage between the two for years, and I told her I wouldn't allow it. Ever since they attacked us years ago, I never wanted an alliance with them." Her face lit up a bit.

"What is going to happen to the Lady Mary?" She asked.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Though I knew exactly what she meant.

"Mary is going to try and get in the line of succession somehow. Don't forget she is Catherine of Aragon's daughter. She will scheme and try everything to get ahead of Elizabeth even Edward." She pleaded.

"Sweetheart, she won't get ahead of any of our children. I'll make sure of that, and I'll make sure that she isn't even in the line of succession. She is a bastard and bastards don't become king or queen." I said. "You are very tired. I shall leave you to your rest." I handed Mary Edward, got up and kissed Anne on the lips and then kissed my Elizabeth on the forehead.

I walked out and down the corridor to the church. Thankfully it was empty, and I able to go to the front pew and pray.

"Thank you God. Thank you so much for not taking Anne from me. I need her so much here. I cannot live without her. Thank you for giving me a healthy son and daughter. The love for them both I cannot even describe. Please in your mercy, keep them safe and healthy. Don't take them away from me." I stayed in the church for awhile. After some time I knew I had to get back, back to my duties.

**29 September 1533**

Everyone was so happy and excited of the birth of Edward and Elizabeth. Edward and Elizabeth were to go to Hatfield in a few days which would be their permanent home. Of course, Henry and I were able to visit them all the time, and when they were older they would be allowed to come to visit court. Hopefully when the children were older, I could try and get them to come live here at court with Henry and me.

I was sitting in my chair, by the fireplace. Even though I gave birth about 3 weeks ago, I was still very weak and in pain. Dr. Linacre said that I can soon be able to move around the palace as I used to next week.

Dressed in my white silk nightgown, my golden robe, and my raven hair braided, I held Edward in my arms and looked down at him with much love. I had two cradles in front of me. One for Edward and one for Elizabeth, and Elizabeth was in her cradle. She was sleeping and looked so peaceful.

"Good job Anne." I turned around and there stood my father. All my ladies curtsied to him.

"Ladies you are all dismissed." I said, they all curtsied to me and then left, leaving me, him, Edward and Elizabeth. "Father." I said, stretching out my hand which he took and kissed. Then I sat Edward back down in him cradle. "What do I owe such a visit?" I asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you." He replied staying right in front of me. "You have given birth to a son, and you have made the king very happy."

"I have also given birth to a daughter. And don't forget father that I laid my life down for the birth of the Prince and Princess." I replied.

"Speaking of which, that daughter of yours should be a son, not a daughter. Yes you did well by giving the son a male heir, but you need another son. You need to give his majesty a Duke of York." That was getting me mad.

"I'm sorry father, but as much as you want to believe it, women cannot control the sex of a child. I nearly died given birth to Edward and Elizabeth, and I love them both. Even if one of them is a girl, at least she is healthy!" I yelled. Then he slapped me. I groaned in pain as he grabbed my should forcefully. Elizabeth had woken up and started crying and when Elizabeth started crying so did Edward. "Let go of me!" I screamed, "You're hurting me!"

"Now listen up girl…" He started.

"Release her." Henry's voice commanded. He was standing at the curtain and was looking quiet mad. My father quickly released me and I stumbled back, and fell to the floor. I couldn't even move. Henry ran to me and picked me up. He sat me down on the chair I was sitting down earlier and the babies were still crying.

"Sir Thomas, I order you to leave. I will see to you tomorrow. Right now I don't even want you in my sight." Henry commanded. My father bowed, and left right away. Henry went over to where Edward was, picked him up and then set him down in my arms, and then grabbed Elizabeth. The second Elizabeth was in Henry's arms she stopped crying. Edward as well stopped crying.

Elizabeth fell back asleep very fast. Edward cooed in my arms, and then slowly closed his eyes.

"Anne, why do you let him talk to you that way? You are the Queen of England, nobody should be able to talk to you in that way." Henry asked after awhile. I looked down at Edward and watched him sleep.

"He's my father; he's been this way ever since mother died. We have all gotten used to it." I replied not looking up from Edward.

"Anne," He said placing one hand on my knee, "You must tell me if this ever happens again. Alright?" He asked me.

"Alright Henry." I said, finally looking up from Edward and met his eyes.

"Also, as you know tomorrow Edward and Elizabeth will be taking the journey to Hatfield," He started.

"Yes, I am aware of that." I said coldly. In the past weeks I have gotten very attached to Elizabeth and Edward, and I did not want to see them go.

"I know how you are concerned about Lady Mary, so I have arranged that she will be one of Elizabeth's ladies." He said.

"One of her ladies?" I asked, and was appalled.

"Yes, before she had servants so in her mind she was still a princess and now that she is serving Elizabeth it will show her that Elizabeth is the princess not her." Henry said. "I'm thinking of Elizabeth sweetheart." He said.

"Thank you Henry." I said, and then caressed Edward's cheek again. I could not believe that after today I will not get to see my sweet children grow up. They would be far away from me, it pained me so much.

"Anne, they will be alright. I promise that soon we will be able to go and visit them." Henry said. Sometime it seems as if he could read my mind.

"Henry can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Anything sweetheart." He replied.

"Do you think that when Elizabeth and Edward are older, that they might be able to come and live here at court?" That was my wish was for them to come and live here.

"Sweetheart, I don't want them living here because in case a sickness breaks out and I don't want them getting caught in it. If they are out living in the countryside they have a better chance of not catching a sickness. I can promise you though that the children can come and visit court multiple times." He said and my heart sunk a little.

"Alright." I was quiet as I continued to caress Edward.

"Sweetheart, I'll let you rest, and I have some issues to get to." Henry said. He kissed Elizabeth on the head, and then placed her down. Then he stood up, kissed Edward on the head and then kissed me on the lips.

When he walked out my ladies were walking back in to get me ready for bed. Madge came over with a brush, let my braid down and started brushing my hair and Jane Parker washed my feet. I just sat there and looked into the fire place.

After they were done, I shook them off. I remained sitting there staring into the fire and lost in my thoughts. The next thing I knew, somebody was picking me up.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you." Henry said, as he sat me down on the bed. Then he slid in right next to me. Automatically I turned into him and buried my head into his chest. His arms slipped around my shoulders and held me near him. Then I fell into sleep.

**30 April 1534**

"Your majesty, the children have arrived and on their way to the Queen's chamber as we speak." One of my groomsmen said. I nodded and he left. Looking back at my papers, I saw the arrest warrant for one of the men of my privy chambers and his treason. I signed the death warrant, then went to go to Anne's chambers.

As I walked through the corridors, everyone was bowing to me, but I didn't even notice them.

"Your majesty, King Henry has arrived." I heard one of her ladies say as I walked in. All of her ladies curtsied except Anne who was holding Edward and her sister Mary who was holding Elizabeth.

"Sweetheart, are these my children? I saw them only 4 months ago, and they weren't this big." I exclaimed. I felt horrible that I have not been able to see Edward and Elizabeth since their visit for Christmas, but Anne had been able to get free from court.

Elizabeth had reddish hair starting to grow and Edward had brown hair starting to grow. They were still very small, but they were healthy. Every week we get reports on the children and how they are.

"They have grown so much, and they are only 7 months old." Anne exclaimed.

I chuckled and went over to Mary and took Elizabeth. "My sweet Elizabeth." I said as I kissed her head. She giggled a little and kicked her legs. Everyone laughed, and I was the happiest father in England. I looked around at everyone and smiled. Then my eyes went to Mary, my daughter. The girl who I called the pearl of my world.

She always kept her eyes and head down and didn't look up once. I turned my head away from her and went back to Anne who was tickling Edward and getting happy laughs out of him.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to say that the preparations for the May Day festival are going wonderfully smooth. You are doing an amazing job." I said to her.

"Thank you." She said then brushed Edwards's hair with her hand. Edward yawned and laid his head on Anne's shoulders. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I noticed that Elizabeth was getting a bit tired as well.

"The children should go to the nursery for their naps now." I said. Lady Brian, who was both of their governesses at the moment, came forward with two ladies. They each grabbed a child, not before we both kissed them. Then the ladies took Elizabeth and Edward out.

"Henry, I'm sorry but we must all start to get ready for the feast tonight." She said. I nodded, and she and all the ladies bowed as I turned and left.

………

"Madge, will you bring forth the jewels?" I asked Madge. It was about time that I started to head down to the feast. Edward and Elizabeth were sitting on the floor with some toys. Even though I was getting around, it was always nice to have them near me.

"Yes your majesty." Madge said, curtsying before leaving for the jewels. She came back with the jewels that I had picked out earlier to match my outfit. I was wearing a gold colored dress with embroidery down the bodice of the dress. It was an outfit made for the queen. For jewels I was wearing a pearl extravagant necklace that had matching earrings. I wearing a crown as well that had pearls in it, all in all, I was very fashionable. My hair was tied back but yet still fell down.

"Your majesty, the king is here." Jane Parker said. Then curtsied as Henry walked in. I stood up and curtsied like the rest of my ladies. Elizabeth and Edward stopped playing and squealed when he walked in. They were just so cute and funny.

"Your majesty." I said still in my curtsy.

"My queen." He replied, came over and pulled me out of my curtsy and kissed me. "You look beautiful darling." He said after we ended the kiss.

"Thank you." I replied. I went over to Edward and Elizabeth and kissed them both on the head. Then I took Henry's hand and we walked out of my chambers and to the feast.

"Their majesty's, King Henry and Queen Anne." The announcer said. We walked in and everyone dropped to a bow. We walked forward all the way to the front of the room, and sat down at our thrones. Once we were seated, everyone went back to the party.

Food was brought out to us and we ate. "Anne, would you like to dance?" Henry asked after we finished eating.

"I would love to." I replied. We stood up and people applauded as we made our way to the dance floor, and began the dance.

"Are you having fun Anne?" He asked.

"Of course I am Henry. Though I do wish that Elizabeth and Edward are here as well." I replied.

"Don't worry sweetheart, soon they will be enjoying parties as well, and everything will be complete." Henry said.

The night went by fast, and the feast was wonderful. "Anne, would it be all right with you if I come and visit you tonight?" Henry asked before we departed.

"I would love that." I said, and then left. I went to go get ready for my night of no sleep.

**Well that was a fun chapter to write. Please review and tell me what you think of it all. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**August 22, 1535**

"Lady Mary?" Lady Joan called out to me. I was in my quarters at Hatfield. Since I was still a princess, I was given a private room, but I had no maids. I will talk to Lady Bryan about that later. She called me 'Lady Mary' and that is so insulting to me, I should be called 'Your highness' or 'Princess Mary.' None of this 'Lady Mary' stuff. "Lady Mary." She said once again but more boldly.

I decided that it was enough. Taking a deep breath I stood up, with my head held high and looked at her. "I shall not be addressed by 'Lady Mary.'" I told her, "You should be addressing me as 'Princess Mary' or 'Your highness.'" Then she took a few steps, and slapped me across the face.

"Lady Mary, do not be a fool in thinking you are a princess. Princess Elizabeth is a princess, where as you are not." She said, I looked straight in her eyes, for I could not back down. I am after all my mother's daughter. "You will get your head chopped off for saying such lies. Never let anyone hear you say that again." She said then turned to leave. I went and sat down on my bed, and before she left, Lady Joan turned around, "Lady Bryan needs to see you. She has your duties ready." Then she left. I was left alone in my dark room.

I took a deep breath, stood up, ran my hands over my bodice, and walked out of my room. Walking down the corridors, I was thinking that I got the room farthest away from the royal nurseries.

"Ah, Lady Mary," Lady Bryan said once I was in the nursery. Automatically I dropped into a curtsy. "Their majesties have summoned Princess Elizabeth and Prince Edward back to court for the celebrations of their second birthday." She said. "We are leaving tomorrow morning, so today we need to pack enough for at least a month."

"Yes ma'am." I said. Then turned to go help pack.

"Lady Mary." She said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to Lady Bryan. "While we are at the court, you are to wait on Princess Elizabeth the entire time, no excuse." She said. I started to say something but she cut me off, "You are dismissed Lady Mary." She said.

I curtsied, "My Lady." Then I walked out of the room and down the corridor to Princess Elizabeth's nursery. Her nursery was very big, and was very bright; her nursery was also connected to Prince Edward's. Both of their nurseries had balcony's that had a view of the courtyard, and the gardens, they were also draped with rich fabrics, and covered in silk. It was the perfect room.

Princess Elizabeth was sitting in a chair and was getting her hair brushed. She was sitting so still, she was defiantly more mature then what was expected of her. Both she and Edward were the perfect and ideal Prince and Princess of England. They were always dressed in the finest clothing that always complemented each other's outfit.

All around Elizabeth's room were trunks. Some were being packed with clothing, and some with toys. I went over to Lady Katherine who was in the middle packing Elizabeth's night gowns.

"Lady Mary, isn't this exciting? We get to go to the Royal Court tomorrow." She gushed, she was new to Elizabeth's household, and has been here for about one month. Before she came here, she grew up in her family's countryside home, so she's never been to court. "You have lived there, how is it? Is it just like everyone said it was?" She asked. I picked up on of Elizabeth's night gowns and admired it. For something that was made to be slept in, it was very eloquent. It was made of silk, and the stitching and beading was done by the best.

"It's very beautiful. The gardens were my favorite place in the entire palace. I would go there when I visited the Queen and King, and my mother would always take me to the gardens to play tag." I said, recalling my childhood. It wasn't that long ago, but it was still hard to remember. "I don't remember it that much. When I was about 11, I was sent away. It has been over 7 years since I have been to the Royal Court." I said. It was true, I was now 19, and I don't think I was ever going to get married. My father hasn't even looked at my direction since he married that wench Anne Boleyn.

After that, both Katherine and I were silent as we packed Elizabeth's nightgowns. We of course left one out for her to wear tonight. Soon, we finished packing her nightgowns, and the other ladies finished packing the other trunks. By the time that we did finish, it was getting late. We all had a light supper, and then went to bed.

After dinner, I walked the dim corridors to my chambers. Once I got into my chambers I felt tears fall from my eyes. It was hard, because I was finally going back to court. Back to the place where just 10 years ago, people adored me, back to the place that held the man, who called me his daughter, and yet never spoke of me anymore, and made me serve on his bastards. It was humiliating.

I walked over to my mirror, wiped my tears away, and undid my hair. Once my hair was down, I stood up, and undid my simple dress. Since my father named me illegitimate, I had no allowance, so I had to do with simple dresses. Most of my dresses were black, and didn't have the excellent designs.

Once my dress was undone, I stepped out, and then worked on my corset. Then when that was off, I slipped into a nightgown. After I had my nightgown on, I went back to my mirror, and started to brush my hair. I did this routine everynight, and then I slipped into my bed, and laid in the darkness until sleep overtook me.

**August 23 1535**

"His majesty, King Henry." One of my ladies announced. I was in my chambers, awaiting the arrival of my children. They were to be sent to me right away, and I was very anxious. I didn't sleep well last night, for more than one reason. Henry has always slept in my bed since the birth of Edward and Elizabeth, and even though we were not allowed to be intimate with each other for the first six month after the birth, Henry didn't once get a mistress. Last night though, we were up for a good portion of the night, and then with the excitement of our children coming, I didn't get much sleep at all.

The doors open, and Henry walked in. I was sitting at the table that was near the door, and I stood up immediately. Everyone dropped down into a curtsy except me. Henry came over and kissed me on the cheeks.

"Anne." He said.

"Henry." I replied. He had left my chamber just a few hours ago, and now he was back. "Has the children arrived?" He asked, after we sat down.

"No, it should be any minute now. Oh Henry, they are turning two years old!" I exclaimed. It seemed that time has passed us so fast. One moment I was holding them as a newborn, and the next we were celebrating their first birthday and now their second.

I know that it has been two years since the birth of England's Prince and Princess, but I could feel the pressure for me conceive again, and give Henry more children and more heirs. Henry hasn't been pushing me to conceive, but I can feel it. He loves Edward and Elizabeth more than anything in the world, but he wants another son. A Duke of York, so in case, God forbids, something happens to my sweet Edward, we have another son.

Henry and I have been sitting there for a few minutes talking about the children when one of my ladies said, "Your majesties, their Royal Highnesses, Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth." Then my children were lead in. Both Henry and I stood up, and everyone except us dropped into a curtsy.

Edward and Elizabeth, who were holding their governess hands, dropped them and clumsy ran to Henry and me. I picked up Edward who was running straight to me, and Henry picked up Elizabeth and spun her around.

"My Edward." I mumbled into his hair, as he clung to my neck. "My sweet darling baby boy." I said, and I petted his head, and kissed it.

"Mama." He said.

"Papa." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, my jewel." HE said. He was spinning her around and she was laughing and shrilling. I stood back holding Edward, and we were both laughing. When they stopped twirling, I stepped closer so I could see my darling baby girl.

"Elizabeth." I said she took my breath away; she was such a beautiful baby. Both my children were.

Edward and Elizabeth were both petite, and while Elizabeth had light, strawberry hair, Edward had more of my dark hair. Though they both had Henry's eyes, and face structure, they had my eye structure and nose. Both of their hair was very silky, and I loved running my fingers through Edwards hair.

Elizabeth was clinging tightly onto Henry, as Edward was to me. I was guessing they didn't want to leave us. Not that I blamed them, I never wanted my children to leave.

"Leave." Henry said, not even taking his eyes off his children. All the servants curtsied once more, and then left. Once we were all alone, Henry and Elizabeth sat down on the floor, while I sat Edward down.

"I think it's time I get the children their new toys." I said, and they both looked up at me and smiled.

When I walked into my chambers, and out of Elizabeth and Edward's sight, I heard Elizabeth cry out, "Momma? Where is momma?" She screamed. I felt bad, but I quickly grabbed the toys, and went back to Henry and the children.

"Momma is right here sweetheart." I said, and I went over to her. I placed the toys down and wiped the tears that fell from her face.

"Hi momma." She giggled. I laughed at her, and kissed her on the head. Henry laughed, and I saw that he pulled Edward up onto his lap. Carefully, I sat down on the floor, and Henry and I played with the children for hours. Soon though, it was time for them to go and take their naps. Their governess came in, and they were lead out of my chambers.

Once they were gone, my ladies came in with some lunch. I invited Henry to stay, and he agreed. It pleased me because I had something I had to tell him.

We hadn't talked much through our meal, but when we were halfway done with it, I knew I had to speak up before he left.

"Henry," I said.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked, looking up from his plate.

"I have been getting a craving. For grapes," I said, as I picked up a grape that was on my plate, "It's rather a strange craving, for I didn't have such strong desire for grapes as I do now." I said, and then looked him in the eyes. It took him about a second to realize what I was trying to get across.

"Leave." He ordered, and once again, all the servants bowed to us, and left. I was still looking at Henry, smiling. "I think you are with child." He said.

"Yes your majesty." I said. Henry quickly stood up, and came over to me. He pulled me up and gave me a kiss, and then broke it and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Anne. So much, never forget that." He whispered into my ear.

"I won't. I love you so much Henry." I replied, and he kissed me again.

"In your belly, is the Duke of York. I am the happiest man alive." He exclaimed. "Sweetheart, please forgive me, but I must be going." He said I was a bit saddened by it, but I just smiled.

"Of course." I said, and then I went into a small curtsy. He just smiled at me and left. Once he was gone, my ladies came back in, and I picked up my last grape. I looked at it, sighed and then placed it in my mouth, before entering my bedchambers.

**September 21 1535**

"Your Majesty, their Royal Highnesses, Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth." One of my ladies said. Today was the day that both Edward and Elizabeth were to return back to Hatfield. I was now about 3 months along in my pregnancy, I had started showing slightly.

I stood up, and everyone curtsied as Elizabeth and Edward walked in. They looked very solemn, but Edward looked handsome in his traveling outfit, and Elizabeth looked like a true princess in hers.

They stood there like they were told to, until I waved my hands forward. They ran towards me and I pulled them into a hug. I kissed each of their heads, as the clung tightly onto me.

"Don't worry my children, you will be back soon for the Christmas holiday, and before then, I shall come and visit you in Hatfield." I said, and they nodded their heads as I pulled them back. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and then the forehead. "I love you. Always remember that." Then it was time for them to leave. Lady Bryan stepped forward, and behind her I saw the Lady Mary. Lady Bryan took both Elizabeth and Edward's hands and led them out.

Saying goodbye to my children was always the hardest part. Not once did I want to say goodbye to them. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the Queen. That maybe Henry and I were some noble family, and I got to spend every day with my children, and I got to put them to bed, and dress them in the morning.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Henry and I ruled England, and even though I could see my children whenever I wanted, I couldn't always find the time to leave the court, and they couldn't always make the long journey to court.

When Edward turns 12, he will be sent off to Wales, where he will run the court there. To help him learn how to run a court, so when it is time for him to become king, he will already have practice. When Elizabeth turns 12, she will either come and stay here at court, or she will go off to the country where her fiancé is at.

After they had left, I went and sat down next to the fireplace, and started my sewing back up. My ladies and I would spend our days sewing shirts for the poor, and sometimes I sewed shirts for Henry.

The day passed quite quickly, and I was about halfway done with my shirt when my new lady, Lady Jane Seymour came up to me. She curtsied and then said, "His majesty has requested you for dinner in his chambers." She said still in her curtsy.

"Thank you Jane." I said, and I got up, and went into my bedchamber. I freshened up a bit, and then I left and walked down the corridors. My ladies followed me, and wherever I went, everyone stopped what they were doing and curtsied. I got to Henry's chamber, and the door opened, and I heard one of his men say "Her Majesty, Queen Anne." And I walked in.

Henry was standing by the table that was next to the fireplace. When he turned around, my ladies and I dropped into a curtsy, and his men bowed to me.

"Your majesty." We all said.

"Anne." He said, and then he waved his hand forward, and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down, and then he proceeded to sit at the head of the table.

Once we were both seated, his gentlemen brought forward our meal. We began to eat our meal in silence until I broke the silence, "Elizabeth's ladies told me many times that even at a young age, and she is very bright and is already starting to love music." I said, and looked up at Henry who was staring down at his meal, "You should be proud of her." I said. I knew that Henry loved Elizabeth, but I am afraid that he loves Edward more than her, and I do not want her not getting enough love from her father because she is a girl.

"Anne, I am extremely proud of her. I am delighted that I get to call her my daughter." He replied, and took my hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Sweetheart, I love both Elizabeth and Edward with all my heart and I love our son that you are carrying." He said.

"Henry, may I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

"Anything sweetheart." He replied, digging back into the veal.

"What if," I started, and took a deep breath, "what if this child that I am carrying is not a son, but a daughter?" I asked. It was always a possibility that the baby could be a daughter.

Henry looked back up from his meal and looked into my eyes, "Then I will love her with all my heart like I do with Edward and Elizabeth. I will be happy to know that we can produce healthy heirs, and we can try and conceive more children, so this palace will be filled with children's laughter." He said, and I smiled.

"I was thinking that Elizabeth and Edward should have some companionship at Hatfield. That way they know how to interact, and socialize with other children." I said. It was true; Henry grew up in royal nurseries with other children.

"Who did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, as you know, my brother George and his wife, Jane Parker, had a son just months after Edward and Elizabeth was born. So they are around the same age, and young Henry Boleyn, Edward and Elizabeth are indeed cousins. And Jane is about to give birth to their second child next month, so then that baby could be a companion to our son." I said.

Henry sat there for a few minutes and pondered this. "All right, I will make the arrangements to do so. But they won't be moved into Hatfield till the children have turned at least 3 years old. That way they can spend one more year with their parents." Henry said.

"Thank you Henry." I said, and then went back to my meal.

"Anything sweetheart." He said, and we continued with our meal in silence.

**April 26 1542**

I was sitting by the fireplace in my chambers. This morning, very early, before the sun came up, Anne woke me up with her screams. Most nights I stay with her in her chambers, instead of us sleeping alone. I have been doing this since the birth of my eldest children Edward and Elizabeth almost 7 years ago.

Since then, Anne has given birth to 3 more healthy babies. Six years ago, she gave birth to a healthy daughter, Eleanor, then a year and a half later, a boy who we named Henry VIIII, and then two years ago, another baby girl, Jane.

Both Anne and I have been very lucky for we haven't had a miscarriage or a stillborn. Dr. Linacre said that this is a good sign, and all of our children were strong and healthy.

All of our children are here at court, because May Day is coming up, and usually around the time that Anne is due to give birth, we summon the children, so that way they can meet their new sibling.

Now I sat by my fireplace, praying to God that he saves my wife. Anne has been in labor for over 20 hours. It was late in the night, and I had sent the children to bed awhile ago. They stayed with me in my chambers, so that way they would be the first to know of their sibling, and then I felt better because my children's presence always kept me calm.

I just sat there, staring into the fireplace, and the next thing I know, one of my gentlemen where announcing the arrival of my children.

"Your majesty, their Royal Highnesses, Prince Edward, Prince Henry, Princess Elizabeth, Princess Eleanor, and Princess Jane." I looked up from the fireplace to see my children standing there. Anne had always made sure that they always had the best clothing, even if it was for sleeping. When I had turned around, they all went into a curtsy.

Well, Elizabeth and Eleanor where able to do a successful curtsy and Edward do a successful bow, while Henry and Jane gave a wobbly curtsy and bow.

"Come." I said. Jane quickly got out of her curtsy and ran to me, with Henry on her heels. I scooped her up, and place Jane on one knee, Henry next to me. Anne, when she gave birth to him, always called him Little Harry, just so nobody got us confused. Elizabeth, Edward and Eleanor all got seats and sat around me by the fireplace.

"Is there anything on mama?" Elizabeth asked me. I just shook my head and we were all silent.

I don't think we sat there for more than a minute when one of Anne's ladies barged in. "Your majesty," She said and quickly curtsied, "Her majesty has given birth to a healthy baby boy." She said, still in her curtsy.

"How is the Queen?" I asked, yes I was relieved that I got another son, but I was so worried about Anne. In a long labor, most of the times, the mother doesn't make it.

"She is weak, but she is fine. Dr. Linacre expects a full recovery." She said. I stood up, still holding Jane, and walked out of the room. Elizabeth, Edward, Eleanor, and Henry all followed me, well at least tried to.

When we got to her rooms, one of her ladies opened the door for us, and everyone dropped into a curtsy, and I sat Jane down.

"Your majesty, the Queen and your baby boy are in there." Dr. Linacre said. I walked in with the children following me, and I saw Anne lying in the bed, holding our new baby. Looking at her I could tell that the labor did something to her.

Her raven black hair was braided and put off to the side, and she was even paler than before. Her ladies, who were washing her sheets, stopped and dropped into a curtsy.

She just bowed her head and said, "Your majesty."

"Anne." I said in reply. Then all of the children raced forward, and I walked over and helped them get up on the bed.

"Mama, is that our new brother?" Eleanor asked with such curios eyes.

"Yes sweetheart." She replied, and looked down at our new boy. He looked so much like Anne, but yet he had the Tudor eyes, just like all of my other children.

"What's his name?" Elizabeth asked, while she reached out and touched his head.

Anne looked at me, smiled, and said, "I was thinking Arthur, in honor of your brother." She said to me.

"Arthur is perfect." I said, and smiled at her. It was the perfect name for my new boy. "Anne, everything is perfect. Thank you." I said, and I bent down and kissed her forehead. Then when she handed me Arthur, everything in the world seemed to stop.

I had done it. I have three sons now, and three daughters. Nothing could be better. My sons will be the heirs to my kingdom, and we will use my daughters for diplomatic treaties through marriage.

**1 May 1542**

"Good morning your majesties." Lady Jane Seymour said. Henry and I both looked at each other, knowing we didn't want to get out of bed. I looked over, and Lady Jane was looking at Henry as if she wanted to be in bed with him. I'll have to talk to him about it.

Henry and I both climbed out of bed, and my ladies were around us putting on our robes. We walked out of my bedchambers and into my chambers where our breakfast was waiting for us.

"Sweetheart," Henry began once we had sat down. Today was a special day. Not only was today the day that Dr. Linacre said that I can now move around the palace, but it was also May Day. It was a grand holiday, and I always designed the best outfits for my ladies, Henry, the children and myself.

"Yes Henry?" I said, taking a bite out of my quail eggs. I wasn't too fond of them, but they were pretty good.

"I have a new lady-and-waiting for you." He said, not meeting my eyes. This is it, while I was carrying his third son, he was off fooling around with some wench, and now she was going to be in my household.

"Oh, who is it, may I ask?" I said, looking straight at him.

"The Lady Mary." He said, not even looking up.

I was in shock. He wanted the one girl who hated me above everyone working in my household. But as I sat there and thought of it, it seemed better. This was she wouldn't be attending Elizabeth, and I can keep an eye on her at all times.

"Your majesty, I will accept Lady Mary into my household." I said, and he looked up at me, probably a little confused. He knew that Mary and I weren't always on the best of terms.

"Good. Also I have been negotiating marriages for our children." He said, getting back to eating his breakfast.

"Oh, which of my beautiful children are you arranging marriages for?" I asked, I knew that my children were going to get arranged marriages, and that my daughters would be going off to different countries, and I knew that as a mother, I had to prepare my daughters, and sons, but that didn't mean that I didn't want them to go. If I had it my way, they would never leave, but I knew that was not an option.

"Well, I am talking with the Danish ambassador with the alliance between Denmark and England. Also with the alliance, there would be the marriage between Christian III's son, Frederick III and Elizabeth." He said. "They will wed once the Prince has turned 12 years old. By then, Elizabeth will be 13."

"Denmark?" I asked. Not once had we ever discussed Denmark.

"Yes, then I am also in the negotiations of the marriages for Jane and Eleanor." He said, digging into his mutton.

"Oh, and who are they going to marry?" I asked.

"Right now, I am negotiating more treaties with other countries, and that will include the marriage of our children." He said.

I took a deep breath, "Henry," I said, and it caused him to look up from his meal. "What countries?"

He took a sip of his water and said, "The marriage between John II Sigismund Zápolya and Jane will bring peace between England and Hungary, and the marriage between Eric XIV and Eleanor will bring peace between England and Sweden." He said.

"So my daughters will be married and sent to Denmark, Hungary, and Sweden?" I asked, I was quite appalled. These countries weren't that big, and they didn't hold that much political power in Europe.

"Yes Anne, with these marriages, England will be tied with some countries, and our daughters will become Queens." He said.

"And what of my darling sons?" I asked.

"Right now, there aren't any good marriages with Royal families." He said.

"None, not one single match? That is unimaginable; did every queen in Europe decide to have boys?" I asked.

"Well, my nephew wrote to me about his wife's pregnancy. He said that if it was a daughter, he would love to make marriage negotiations. I was thinking if the child ended up being a daughter, then she could become betrothed to Edward." He said.

"Alright." I said, and continued my meal. When we had finished, Henry had to leave to get ready for the festivities. After he left, I went into my bedchamber so I could get ready for the festivities.

Lady Jane and Lady Nan where already waiting for me. They slipped off my robe, and then took off my nightgown. Then they slipped on a fresh gown, and then they got my corset. I stood there as they tightened my corset.

It had been awhile since I wore my corset so tight. I kept sucking in breath every time they pulled, and it pained my sides. Once that was tightened, and then slipped my gown on. It was a light purple gown. The bodice was beaded with pearls.

"Nan, go fetch my jewels." I said, and Nan curtsied, and left the room to get my jewels. While she did this, Jane started on my hair. She put it up into a classic bun, but it was perfect. Then Nan came back with my jewels on a pillow. She picked up the pearl necklace that Elizabeth got me for my birthday one year. Then Jane put on my crown that had pearls in it, and looked amazing with my dress and other jewels. Then Nan put in my pearl earrings.

"Your majesty, their Royal Highnesses have arrived." Lady Mary said. She had started in my household just last week, and she has been getting the ropes of it, and that it was much different then serving on the princesses.

"Good." I said and I stood up from my vanity. When I walked past the curtain that separated my bedchamber and my chambers, I saw that my children were all dressed in the outfits that I designed for them.

Elizabeth, Eleanor, and Jane all wore outfits that were similar to mine. Edward and Harry wore outfits that were similar to the outfit that Henry was wearing.

"Mama." Jane, and Harry exclaimed and ran to me, which I had dropped down and opened my arms too. Elizabeth, Edward and Eleanor just dropped into a curtsy and bow. I gave them the look, and they ran to me and joined in the hug.

"Doesn't papa get a hug?" Henry asked. We all looked up, and Henry was standing there smiling. All of my ladies dropped into a curtsy and the children ran to Henry who picked them up into a hug. After the hug, he picked up Jane.

Henry came over to me and I picked him up, and kissed him on the head. All of my children were just perfect.

Elizabeth held herself with such dignity, and she was very talented and smart. She had the Tudor red hair, which fell in ringlets, and framed her face perfectly. Edward was such a kind child to all of his siblings and playmates. Eleanor was a sweet child that just loved life. She had light hair that fell straight down, but fit her perfectly. Harry was a wild child that loved to play and have fun. He had shaggy red hair that was like Henry's. Out of all the children, Harry looked the most like Henry. Jane was still my baby. She always looks so sweet and innocent, and was the most adorable baby you have ever seen. Like the rest of the children she was very petite, and she looked like a doll.

"Well children, we better get going. The jousting starts soon." Henry said, and I just nodded. I set Harry down, and Henry sat Jane down. This joust was going to be Harry and Jane's first jousting competition.

After we sat the children down, Henry gave me his arm which I took. We walked down the corridors to the jousting area. Behind us, Edward walked with Elizabeth then Eleanor and Henry, then little Jane would walk with Lady Bryan.

When we got to the jousting area, Henry gave me a kiss, then went to go and get suited up for he was going to joust. I turned and smiled at my children, then walked to the podium where my throne was.

"Her majesty, Queen Anne." The announcer said, and I went up and sat down on my throne. Then the announcer continued, "Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Edward, Prince Henry, Princess Elizabeth, Princess Eleanor, and Princess Jane." Everyone stayed in their curtsy as my children came up and took their seats.

One my left was an empty throne where Henry would sit. Next to him sat Edward and then Harry. On my right sat Elizabeth then Eleanor then Jane. Next to Jane was Lady Bryan and next to Harry was his governess Lady Kat.

After about and hour, the announcer announced new jousters. "King Henry and Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk." Then they rode out. Charles went up to Catherine and asked for her favor. Catherine of course gave her favor to her husband.

Then Henry rode up to me and bowed his head, and set his lance down and said, "My lady." I stood up from my seat, and walked to the end. I undid the ribbon that was on my hand, and tied it on his lance. He looked up and we smiled. Then he lifted his lance and rode away, and I went and sat back down on my seat.

"Father is going to do well." Elizabeth said.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because he is the best jouster around, and he is wearing your favor." She said, and smile at me. I smiled back and placed my hand over her hand that was on her lap.

We watched Henry win joust after joust. The children all stood up and clapped and cheered him on after he would win a joust. After about another hour of jousting, Henry was in his last joust. I don't exactly like the sport jousting, and I didn't really understand it. I watched as the two men rode towards each other. Then Henry was hit, and thrown off his horse.

The second he was on the ground I stood up. When he wasn't moving, and everyone was running to him, I ran off the podium, and down to where he was with the children following behind me.

Charles, who was one of the first people there, took off his helmet. He was bleeding a lot and everyone gasped again.

"Henry." I called out, as I reached him. I quickly got onto the ground and held onto him.

"Your majesty," Dr. Linacre said, "We have to move his majesty so that I can look at him properly." He said, and I just nodded, and got up.

Then I turned and saw my children's frightened faces, "Lady Bryan." I said, and she quickly came forward, "Get the children away from here. They don't need to be seeing this." She just nodded and started to lead the children away. Jane though just stood there with tears in her eyes.

I knew that I couldn't follow Dr. Linacre, so I went over to Jane and picked her off, and we walked off to the palace. When we got in there, Lady Bryan took Jane away. I had to go to Henry's Privy Council. When I got to the room where they were at, people were running around.

In case of Henry's death, they were getting things set up so that Edward would become the new king. After awhile and I thought that they didn't need me anymore, I went to the chapel.

When I was there, I kneeled down in a pew, and prayed. I prayed that the Lord wouldn't take my Henry away from me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors at all. It's quite sad that I don't but the fact is I don't.**

**A/N: This was a LONG chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I know I skipped a lot of years there, but I was sitting down, at my computer and couldn't think of what to write during that time. I know it has been awhile since I have updated, but I have other stories that I am writing, and I don't get to update those all the time. I have school, and basketball, and volleyball, and orchestra. But I thank all of those people who still read my stories and are patient with me.**

** PRESS THE DAMN GREEN BUTTON!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another chapter, and I know some of you have complained that I switch the point of view, so here is the order in which the point of view changes. May: Edward's Point of View, November: Anne's point of view, December: Harry's point of view, January & March: Elizabeth's point of view, Next March: Henry**

**1 May 1542**

"Is papa going to be okay?" Eleanor asked. She was only 6 years old, and she didn't know the seriousness of this situation. I on the hand have been taught and prepped by the best so in the case of my father's death, I would be able to rule the kingdom he left me fair.

Of course, since I am only 9 years old, my mother would probably be my regent. Looking around the room, Lady Bryan and all of my siblings servants were praying for my father's health.

"Your highness, we do not know. Right now, he is in God's hands." Lady Mary said. At some point, she came back here with all of us to pray for my father. She is his daughter, and not once had she said a bad thing to any of us.

"Beth," I said, and she looked up at me. She was currently silently playing with Harry, and she stopped when I called her name. After giving Harry a kiss, she stood up, straightened out her dress, and walked to me.

"Edward." She said, she always knew her duties as a princess, and no matter what situation we were in, she was always so brave and kind. Now, looking at her, she was trying to stay strong for Eleanor, Harry, and Jane, but deep down, and being her twin, I knew she was scared.

We all were. Elizabeth has always been very fond of father, and it would devastate her if she lost him. Out of all the children, she and Jane are the fondest of father. He has always treated them as his little princesses, and he always admired them. I know he loved of us, but there was a special connection with them.

"It's going to be alright. He'll be fine." I said in a hushed tone.

"I know, I know he will. I just wonder how mother is handling this." She said. I just nodded, and gave her a hug. When we pulled back, tears were coming down her face. Silently I wiped them away.

Hours had passed and yet nothing of our father's condition changed. He was still unconscious and Dr. Linacre didn't know if he would make it. Everyone was getting restless, but we all stayed silent and to ourselves.

Elizabeth, who was currently studying French, was busy studying, probably to get her mind off of everything. Eleanor, who was just learning how to sew, was busy on practicing. Harry, who had started to read, was busy "reading" a book. Jane just sat on the window sill and was looking out into the gardens. I just sat there and watched them, they were trying to distract themselves, and I knew not to interrupt them.

Just then, my mother barged in and we all looked up from out work. All the ladies went into a curtsy, and Jane ran towards mother and she picked her up.

"How is papa?" Harry asked. And we just all stared at her.

"He's fine, he will be perfectly fine." Mother said with so much relief. Everyone let out a sigh, and I think I was one of the happiest.

Even though I have been raised to ready to take the throne, right now, I am not ready. There was so many things that I had to do.

**30 November 1542**

Today the children were coming back to court for the Christmas holiday. Usually I had my children sent up to my rooms' separately, but today was special. Today the children were to be formally introduced to us. Also after much talk, Henry and I had agreed to let the Lady Mary be introduced as Henry's illegitimate daughter.

"Your majesty," Kitty Howard said. As my cousin, who was always eager to come to court, I decided that I would write my uncle, and have Catherine come to court. She never likes her name, so we all called her Lady Kitty.

"Yes Kitty?" I asked. I was sitting at a chair, and Nan was finishing up my hair. I was dressed in my corset and petticoats, waiting for Nan to finish with me hair to put on my gown.

"I would like to suggest that you wear the sapphire and diamond tiara," She was always good at fashion, she was like me in so many way, "And the matching necklace and earrings. They would really accent your dress." She said excitedly.

I sat there for a few seconds, and agreed she was right. "You are right Kitty. I shall wear those jewels." I said, turning back to the mirror as Nan finished the last touches.

"You majesty, may I go get the jewels?" She asked.

"Of course you may Kitty." I said then stood up. I went over near the bed where my dress was. It was sapphire blue, with silver trimmings, and silver embroidery all over the bodice. I was sure I was going to be the most fashionable today. By the time that Nan had finished putting my gown on, Kitty had arrived with the jewels, and they looked a lot better than what I thought they would look like.

Nan went over to Kitty and grabbed the tiara, and then carefully placed it on my head. Ever since I had been coronate, I always wore crowns and tiaras just so people knew I was the Queen. Even though Katherine had died about over a year ago, sometimes people didn't recognize me as the Queen.

Then they both quickly put on the necklace and earrings. I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. Henry would be wearing an outfit that resembled mine a bit, and the children were going to wear their best outfits. Also the children will be presenting the companionship that we had sent to live with them at Hatfield.

After about a minute, I was ready to be going. Henry was going to meet me at the greeting chambers, and I was pretty sure that he was already there. I walked down the corridors with my head held up high. When I got to the chambers, I was correct. I saw Henry over near my father and brother and Jane Parker. When I walked in, Henry looked up, and excused himself.

He walked over to where I was, and kissed me on the cheek. "Anne, you look so beautiful." He said, and offered me his arm which I took, and then we began walking to the dais. When we walked down the aisle, everyone dropped into a curtsy and bow.

Since five of the children were going to be presented to us, we decided that they would each be presented to us singly. When we got to the dais, there were 7 thrones set up. Two of them, that were the largest, were for Henry and me. One my right, there were 3 littler thrones for Elizabeth, Eleanor, and Jane. On Henry's left, there were two little thrones for Edward and Harry.

When we reached our thrones, we turned around and looked at everyone, then at the same time, sat down, and Henry was still holding my hand. Once we sat down, everyone stood up from their curtsy and bow.

Then it was time to announce the children.

"His Royal Highness, Edward Prince of Wales." And then Edward came into view. Everyone automatically dropped into a bow, and Edward walked forward. He had grown so much since the last time that I saw him, and he was looking so handsome. His outfit was an exact replica of Henry's except instead of it being sapphire, it was ivory. On his head, he wore a crown that he had to hold his head up really high so it would stay straight. Then, when he had finished the aisle, before he stepped up to the dais, he bowed and said "Your majesties." And Henry waved him forward. He stepped up, and I gave him a big hug, and a kiss. Henry then gave him a hug, and then Edward went and sat down on his left.

Then when Edward was properly seated, the announcer said, "Her Royal Highness, Elizabeth Princess Royal." And then Elizabeth came into view. Henry and I decided that because she was Edward's twin, she needed a special title, and because she couldn't be Princess of Wales, we decided on Princess Royal. Elizabeth held herself with all the dignity a princess should. She was such a beautiful girl, and she looked so beautiful today. Her strawberry ringlets were down today, and the gold tiara on her head accented it so much. Her gown was the same ivory color as Edward, and it had gold trimmings and gold embroidery on the bodice. She was a simple strand of pearls, but that was enough for her. Like Edward, she curtsied to us and said "Your majesties." Before stepping up, and receiving hugs and kisses from Henry and I.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Eleanor." Then my Eleanor walked in. She was such a loving child, and loved life so much. She always had a smile on her face, and she always melted everyone's hearts. Every step she took had a bounce to it, yet she held herself with so much dignity that a princess should. Like Elizabeth, she wore her brown ringlets down, which was complimented by a light gold coronet. Her gown was a light green, with gold trimmings all around it, and simple but eloquent embroidery on the bodice. Looking over at Henry, he had such a wide smile on his face. We were both so proud of her. "Your majesties." She said in a high angelic voice, when she curtsied in front of us. Then she came forward, and received hugs and kisses from both Henry and I, then went to go sit next to Elizabeth, who held her hand, and smiled at her.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Henry Duke of York." Then my baby boy walked in. His birthday was in just two days, and he was going to be 5 years old. He was so special to me, and I loved him so much, and so did Henry. Knowing it was his birthday, he was exceptionally happy, and you could read it all over his face. Out of all the children, I think he loved the court the most. When he was here I would hear reports of him just walking around looking at everything, and everybody. He was such a petit young boy, like the rest of the children. He grew a lot and was looking to be very handsome. Like Edward, he wore an outfit that was exactly like Henry's but was in a holy green color. He too wore a gold cornet that really accented his red hair. "Your majesties." He said in his bow and then walked up the dais and got hugs and kisses before sitting next to Edward who just smiled at him.

Then there was the last presentation of my children. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Jane." And then my baby girl walked in. Out of all the children, she was the chubbiest. But at that age, most of the children were a bit chubby, but it usually sheds off. She did though have the same frame as the rest of the children. She was looking straight at Henry while walking down the aisle. Since his accident, she never liked being parted from him when she had the chance to spend time with him. She was wearing a simple holy green gown. It had gold trimming, but there was just a simple embroidery design on the bodice. She too wore a gold coronet on her hair. Her hair was straight and was darker like mine. "Your majesties." She said, and then she got kisses and hugs, and went to sit next to Eleanor.

After the children were all presented to us, Henry said, "I understand that you children have some people you would like to present to us?" He asked.

"Yes your majesty." Edward said, and he began after Henry nodded. Since Edward was the Prince of Wales, he would present his companions first. Ever since they knew that they were going to present their friends, their governesses have been teaching them how to present them and what order to present them in. "Your majesties, permit me in introducing to you my companion." He said, and waited for Henry to nod his head then continued.

After much talk, Henry and I decided on four families to have children live at Hatfield with our children as companionship. I had told Henry that I wanted my sister and brother's children join them. Then he said that he wanted Charles Brandon's children in the household, and how can I object. I had requested my family, but Charles and his wife did not like me at all, and I don't think they try to hide it. Then, there was a family who wasn't noble yet we had their children in same house. It was both of Henry and I's most trusted servants, and their only daughter.

Edward took a deep breath, and then continued. He nodded at Thomas who stepped forward, and then knelt at the dais. Even though his parent's weren't noble, he was the Queen's nephew so he deserved to be presented first. "Mister Thomas Stafford."

"It is an honor your majesties." He said.

"The honor is all ours." Henry said, and then my nephew looked up to me and I smiled.

Then Edward continued, "My dear cousin, Lord Henry Boleyn." It seemed just yesterday I got news of my brother's first son. Father was happy and celebrated, and Henry even raised George's status a bit. He raised his status to Earl of Pembroke. I stared at my brother as Henry welcomed my nephew.

Then Henry took a step back, and then Edward continued. "Lord Henry Brandon." And another Henry stepped up and bowed. Looking around the room, I saw Charles Brandon with his wife, and they smile proudly at their eldest son. I knew that they named their son to suck-up to the king. When George first told me about Jane's pregnancy, I had asked him to name their son Henry to sort of thank the King for all he has done to the Boleyn's.

I guess I zoned out for a few seconds, because Harry was introducing his companions. "Your majesties permit me to introduce my companions." Harry's voice was so full of sweet and innocent and I think everyone just smiled at just hearing his voice. Henry nodded and then our son continued, "My dear cousins, Mister John and William Stafford." Again, because they are my nephews they were presented before us before everyone else.

"Your majesties, it is an honor." They said in unison. One was one year older and the other younger than Harry, but I heard reports that they all got along very well.

"Lord Charles Brandon." Harry said a bit quickly. I am sure that he wanted to just get it over with. Again I didn't pay attention to him; I didn't mean to, it just happens.

Then it was Elizabeth's turns. "Your majesties permit me to introduce you to my companions." She said, and Henry nodded and I smiled at her. She nodded at my niece Anne who curtsied again. "My dearest cousin, Mistress Anne Stafford." Elizabeth said.

I looked over at Mary, and she seemed proud of her daughter. Our father never forgave her for marrying William, but I let her back into my life around the time that Elizabeth was born, and soon I will make her part of my household, or at least have her reside here.

"Mistress Joan Denny." Joan was the daughter of one of my most trusted ladies, and one of Henry's most trusted Privy Council members. So when they had their daughter, who was about the same age as Elizabeth, I had asked Henry to have Joan join the children's household.

Next was Eleanor. Not only was she going to present us her companion, but Jane's as well. Since Jane was only two, her speaking skills had not developed all the way, so she wouldn't be able to present.

"Your majesties permit me to introduce to you Princess Jane's and my companions." She said in her angelic voice, and I couldn't help but smile at her eager face.

"Go ahead sweetheart." Henry encourages, and then looked at me.

She sat there for a few seconds trying to get her order right. "It's all right sweetheart, take your time." I said to her, and gave her and encouraging smile, and I think that did the trick.

"My dear cousin, Lady Anne Boleyn." That named was so weird to hear, especially coming from my daughter. It has been such a long time since I heard that name. "Your majesties permit me to introduce my sister's Princess Jane's companions." And Henry just nodded.

"Our dear cousins, Lady Margaret Boleyn." George, who was sitting next to father, looked up at his daughter with such loving eyes. "Mistress Mary Stafford." And then looking at my sister, I could tell she was happy that her children got to live the life with the royal children. Not many children got to do that. "Lady Catherine Brandon." And then little Catherine curtsied. I knew that Charles and his wife named her Catherine just to get me upset.

Looking over at Henry, I saw him frown inwardly at the name, but then quickly covered it up so fast the little girl didn't know he even did it. Looking over at Charles and his wife, I can tell they knew.

"Good job children." Henry said, "You all did wonderful." I looked over at my daughters and saw that Jane was a little upset. She wasn't crying or anything, and it wasn't that obvious, but as her mother I could read it. I nudged Henry a little and nodded my head over to Jane. "Jane," He said, and she looked up. "Come here child." She smiled, hopped off her throne, and went over to Henry, who pulled her on his lap. He kissed her cheek, and then caressed it.

"Lady Mary Tudor." Then the Lady Mary walked in. She walked up in front of the dais, and then went into a curtsy, and she stayed there with her head bent low.

Everyone in the room was silent, and Henry just stared at her. She was the perfect mixture of Katherine and Henry. I don't know what was going on through Henry's mind right now, but he has been silent for too long.

"Henry?" I whispered just low that only he and Jane could hear me.

"You may raise Lady Mary." And she rose, and she looked a bit nervous, and little confused. The look that bothered me the most was the hopefulness. That maybe during the time that Henry was quiet he was thinking about restoring her in the Act of Succession. I knew that Henry wouldn't place her above my sons and daughters. "My daughter, you are welcomed here at court."

"Thank you your majesty. You are far to kind." She said. Then she was led away from the dais.

Henry took my hand, and kissed it. Then Henry sat Jane down, and then stood up, and I stood up next to him, and then so did the children. Henry offered me his arm, which I took. He led me off the dais, and down the aisle. Once we started walking, everyone dropped into a curtsy.

**2 December 1542**

When I woke up that morning, I saw a bunch of gifts sitting on the foot of my bed. They weren't my big gifts; those would be presented to me formally later on with his parents. The gifts I had on my bed where some of my parents, siblings, grandfather, Uncle George, and Aunt Boleyn.

Also, I had a new outfit waiting for me. It was the same thing that father would be wearing. I was so excited, and then I got the news that my parents wanted me to come dine privately with them. My governess helped me dress, and then I was on my way to my mother's chambers.

"Your highness." Everyone said as the curtsied as I passed. When I got to her chambers, I ignored everyone and ran straight to Anne.

"Thank you for my new outfit, and the gifts." I said, then planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome my darling." She said laughing. Then she sat me down, and looking around the room, I saw all of her ladies smiling, and so were Elizabeth, Edward, Jane, Eleanor, and Henry. Henry was holding baby Arthur, and even Arthur smiled a little.

Looking at everyone, I saw that all of my sisters wore gowns that matched with my outfit, and my brother's wore the same thing as I did. Since my favorite color was green, they all wore a holy green, also to get in the Christmas spirit. My brothers all wore gold coronets, and my sisters wore tiaras.

The best thing about being at court was all the feasts they held. My family all got to sit in the front of the room and got to watch all the performers. When it was time, I held my mother's hands as we made our way to the presentation room. There were three thrones set up, one for mama, papa and me. Elizabeth, Edward, Jane, and Eleanor would have to stand next to us as Arthur would be back in the nursery.

Most of the courtiers gave me gold cups, plates, and cutlery. Duke of Suffolk, papa's best friend, brought me carpets for my house that they would set up for me in York when it was time for me to live there.

As each gift was brought in, I could hear the courters whisper about how lucky I was to be receiving such fine gifts, and I knew that. Every birthday for Elizabeth and Edward, Eleanor, and Jane, we would all travel to court a month before and stay a month after. For Edward and I's birthday we get jousts, masses, people all over England would pray for their health, and feasts and they would get many wonderful gifts. Elizabeth. Eleanor, and Jane all got masses, and feasts, and prayers, and gifts, but they didn't get jousts.

My favorite gift was the pony that Elizabeth had gotten me. Out of all of my siblings, Elizabeth was my favorite. Naturally, Edward being the Prince of Wales, he got all of the attention. So Elizabeth would always take care of me. Yes, since I am a Prince, I do get a lot of treatment, and love, but never the same as Edward does. Elizabeth would always play with me, and help me out when I needed help. So when I got that gift, I got off my throne, and went over to here. Then I wiggled my finger so she bent down to my height, then I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Elizabeth." I said, and I smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure Harry." She said, using the nickname that mama always gave me.

After the gifts, we all went into the Great Hall for the feast. The court's cooks made all of my favorite dishes, and it was one of the best feasts ever. Since it was my birthday, I got to sit in between my parents, and it really made me feel special. Usually I would sit on the end next to Edward, but this time Edward got to sit on the end.

Then Elizabeth, Edward, Eleanor and even Jane all stood up and left. "Mama, where are they going?" I asked.

"Just wait and see darling." She said, and then went back to her meal. Some servants had cleared the tables in the middle of the room, and right in front of us.

Then a bunch of dancers came out. Elizabeth had changed out of her lavish green gown and was dressed in and ivory gown, and she was holding onto Jane's hand and Jane had changed into a yellow gown. Eleanor had changed into a vibrant green dress and Edward, who was escorting her, had changed as well into bright colors. Some dancer's were dressed in bright colors, and other in darker colors.

The dancer's had started dancing around Edward and Jane. They stood there and swayed and looked as if they were controlling the dance.

I looked at my papa and he said "Edward is the protector. He is protecting Jane from all the evil in life, and trying to restore the happiness." And I looked back up, and some of the dancers that had worn the darker colors were gone, and soon it was just the bright colors.

"Harry," My mama said, and I turned to her "This is what you have to do in life- you have to protect people from the evil." She said.

"I will mama, I promise you." Then when the dance was over, I stood up and clapped very happily for my siblings.

The feast was wonderful, but soon mama said that I had to go back with my governess to go to bed. I nodded, and then stood up. Even Elizabeth and Edward were going to leave the feast early too. When we stood up, everyone went silent. We stepped off the platform which the table sat on and then we all bowed to our parents then left. As we walked through the Great Hall, everyone went into a bow.

We walked down the corridors, and Elizabeth grabbed my hand. "Did you have fun tonight Harry?" She asked me.

"It was my best birthday ever." I exclaimed. "Thank you." And she smiled down at me.

"Just think, we get to stay here longer for Christmas." Eleanor said. "I always love Christmas season. There are many dances and the court always looks so beautiful."

"Jane." Edward said, he was holding Jane's hands, and she started to slow down, and her eyelids were starting to drop.

"Your highness please let me get Princess Jane." Lady Dorothy said. She was Jane's governess, and I think she baby's her too much.

"I've got it." Edward said. We had stopped walking, and Edward bent down and picked up Jane. She rested her head on his small shoulder, but Edward was very strong. We continued to walk, and we got to the section of the palace that had our rooms.

Lady Anne, my governess, told me that papa had told them that we would stay here not only because the rooms were lavish, and they were closer to his and mama's rooms, but also because it was farther away from where the other courters lodge, so we could stay here in peace and quiet. It also meant that we could play as loud as we wanted without disturbing anyone.

Soon we all went to our rooms, and I fell asleep a happy boy.

**3 January 1543**

"Your highness," Lady Kat said. She was my governess, and was a very close friend of mine. "Her majesty has sent a gift for you." I looked up from my seat and saw one of her ladies walk in. She was holding a jewelry chest, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your highness." The lady said. I did not recognize her, but I didn't want to be rude, so I just nodded my head. Then she opened the chest, and the jewels in there were just beautiful. There was a diamond and topaz tiara, a matching necklace and earrings. What was strange was that they matched the new gown my mother gave me. "Her majesty has asked that you wear them today, and that she and his majesty have a special surprise for you today."

"A surprise?" I asked. My parents rarely did something that wasn't planned.

"Yes, her majesty has requested that you arrive at her chambers once you are finished getting dressed." She said.

"Thank you." I said, and she curtsied and then Lady Kat showed her way out. One of my ladies, who had taken the jewelry box, sat it down on the vanity that I was sitting at, and then she went back to my hair. She left it down, and my ringlets were perfect. I was more like my father than my mother and that as okay with me because I loved my father so much and my mother too. My lady grabbed the tiara and sat it in my hair perfectly, then put on the other jewelry.

When she was done, I stood up. She sprayed some perfume on me, and then I was ready to go. My lady curtsied as I made my way out of my room.

I knew that today, I was going to be the only one to see my parents. Edward was going out riding with Henry Brandon, Hal Boleyn, and Thomas Stafford. Eleanor was going to go and spend the days outdoors playing with Jane, Harry, Anne Boleyn, Catherine Brandon, Margaret Boleyn, Charles Brandon, and John and William Stafford. I knew that Annie and Joan were going to spend some time with their families since they are away so often.

Walking into my mother's chambers, I was a bit surprised. When I entered, everyone but my parents dropped into a curtsy. Looking around I saw my parents standing there smiling at me, and painters. When I reached my parents, I curtsied and then smiled up at them.

"Am I to get a portrait?" I asked, all my life, I loved getting painted.

"Yes sweetheart." My father said. I looked at them so brightly.

"We will be getting three done today." My mother said. Three portraits will take all day to paint, but I didn't mind, that meant I got to spend more time with my parents.

"One will be of all three of us which will hang at your residence," My father said, "Another will be of just you and me, and lastly one of you and your mother." He said.

Three portraits that we're going to hang in my residences so that I can always be reminded of them, which was a good thing because I knew that my parents weren't going to live forever, so these portraits will help me always remember them when we were all happy.

"Your majesties, your highness, we should start." One of the painters said.

"Of course." My mother said, and then we all took a seat. I sat next to my mother, and my father stood behind us. We all stayed in that position for awhile, and finally the main part of that painting was done, and the painter would put the rest of the details in, we just didn't need to sit there anymore.

For the next portrait, I had to sit next to my mother. Then after that one I sat with my father. When we were done, I was very exhausted, and I excused myself and went back to my chambers.

**4 March 1543**

Over the next few weeks, mother and father did that with Edward, Jane, Eleanor, Harry and Arthur. After they finished with individual, they took portraits of all of us together. There was one with everyone, another with just the royal children and mother, then one of just Father and Edward, Harry, and Arthur, another of just mother, me, Eleanor, and Jane, another of just father and his daughters, and one of mother and her sons, and then there was one of father and all the royal children, and then there was one of mother, father, Edward and I.

Mother said that when we get back to Hatfield, we will get more portraits done. There would be individual, and then groups.

Today they were going back to Hatfield. We just finished celebrating Jane's birthday, and father said that it wouldn't be long till we were back for Arthur's birthday. Edward and I were instructed that we weren't to go back to Hatfield with the others.

Mid-February, I was told that there was going to be a treaty between England and Denmark. So the King of Denmark and many others were going to come and visit England to sign the treaty near the end of March. Also with this treaty, there was going to be a marriage between the King's son, Fredrick II and I.

So I had to stay at court to welcome him, and so did Edward since he was the Prince of Wales and my twin brother.

Even though Edward and I weren't going to return to Hatfield with the others, we still went with them to mother's chambers to say goodbye to her and father. Arthur who was now almost 11 months old, learned to walk just last month, and he loved walking all over, so I held his hand as we walked, and Edward held Jane's.

Out of all the children, I think Edward and Jane have the best relationship, even though Jane is now three years old. Edward is the ideal big brother with all of us. He protects us and loves us, but he is very fond of little Jane.

"Their Royal Highnesses." My mother's lady said as we entered her apartment. Jane and Arthur let go of our hands and ran to mother and father. Well Arthur tried to run, but it was very clumsy. The others were all dressed in their traveling outfits where as me and Edward just wore our normal clothing.

When Jane and Arthur were done hugging our parents, Eleanor and Harry got a chance to say goodbye.

"Children, we have a gift for you." My mother said, and then motioned for one of her ladies to step forward. Then she picked something up. "Elizabeth." She said, and I stepped forward. Looking closely I saw that it was a locket, but it was too big for me to wear. It was gold, round, and on the front it had 'E.T.' carved in it for Elizabeth Tudor.

"Thank you." I said, taking it from my mother's hands. It was about the size of my hands, and the carvings on it were just beautiful.

"Open it." She said, and when I opened it I smiled. In there on the right was the portrait of mother and me, and then on the left was the portrait of father, mother and I. I went over to my mother and gave her a kiss, then over to my father who was standing next to her and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you so much." I said. Then they gave out the rest of them, and on every single on there was the carving of our initials, and on the inside their portrait with mother, and then the other with mother, father and them. To everyone it was very special because for me, Eleanor, and Jane, when we were older, we were going to have to move to a different country to marry some king or prince and this would be our reminder of England and our parents.

"You're so very welcome." My mother said. Then it was time for them to leave, and father had to get back to business with Denmark's court coming. Mother had to get back with designing everybody's outfits. She wanted the Danish court to be wowed by the English court. I was to get some new gowns. There was going to be the gown that I would be introduced to the King of Denmark, then one for the feast, another for the ceremony where I was to be presented to my future husband, another one for the ceremony where the treaty was to be signed, then one for the goodbye feast and finally one for when we were to say goodbye to the Danish court. That was a total of 6 new gowns, and mother said I would get new jewelry with those gowns as well, and I have always been interested with fashion and jewels.

Since I was not allowed to see my new gowns till it was time for me to wear them, Edward and I decided that we would leave mother's apartments.

Edward offered me his arm which I took, and we decided to walk through the gardens.

"So Beth, you excited to meet this Fredrick that is coming to court?" He asked me.

"I am, and I am very happy that father has put his trust in me to be presented to him and the King of Denmark." I said, looking at Edward and smiling. He gave me that chivalrous smile that I love. Out of all boys, he was the most handsome. He was very strong, very petite but in good shape, very athletic, had the eyes that any girl would love to look in everyday, and he had dark brown hair but with some hints of red in it.

Edward was over all one of the best gentlemen in England. He cared for all of us, he was kind to everyone he met, even though they might dislike him, he's a very handsome man, he loved life, and everything in it, and he didn't view women as property, as some men would.

"Denmark is very far away, I don't know what I will do when you are gone." He said.

"Edward, by then you will have your own wife, and I am sure that you will soon forget all about me, and I will just become a memory." I said, and I knew that was true. I wouldn't leave for Denmark till I was 16, and by then Edward would have a wife.

"That's not true, and you know it." He said to me, and to be honest I did know it. Edward loved me, I was his twin sister, and I know that I would never be able to forget him. "Beth I love you, no matter what I will always remember you."

I smiled inwardly a little bit, "What of you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked as we passed on of the fountains that we would love to play by with mother when we were the only ones in the family.

"Has father ever talked to you about a betrothal for you? After all as the Prince of Wales, and future king, you should have the best royal match in Europe." I said.

"No, chances are that I will be able to choose my bride when I'm older. Who should I pick?" He joked around, "Catherine Brandon?" He said with a laugh, and I couldn't help but join in.

There was no secret that our mother hated the Brandon's and that they hated her. "Mother would have a heart attack," I chuckled, "What if I didn't marry the prince of Denmark but instead married Henry Brandon?" I joked.

"We would both be married to a Brandon that would just make mother's day." He said.

"Your highnesses." Somebody yelled. Edward and I stopped and turned to see Lady Kitty Howard, one of our mother's cousins, come running towards us. When she reached us, she quickly curtsied, and looking at her face, you could tell that something was wrong.

"Lady Kitty, is everything alright?" Edward asked, and I started to get a bit worried. Looking around there were guards, other men, and some ladies.

"Her majesty needs to see you two right away." She said trying to get her breath.

"Kitty what happened?" I asked as I started to panic.

"The royal carriages that were carrying their royal highnesses were attacked on their way back to Hatfield." She said. This couldn't be happening. Everyone in those carriages was just children, and their ladies.

Before I could ask her anything else, Edward was pulling me away, and I picked up my dress skirts. Then before I knew it, Edward and I were running in the gardens as fast as we could just so we could get back to our mothers apartments.

Everyone looked very somber and nobody would look us in the eye. Finally we reached our mother's apartments, and before we got in there, we could hear our mother crying. When we got in there, all of her ladies curtsied to us, and we walked to our mother. She was on the couch with our father, and they were both crying.

"Your majesties, Prince Edward and Princess Elizabeth." Lady Mary said, and I could see tears were threatening to escape. Father looked up, and I could see tears were coming down his face, which never happened. My papa never cried.

"Papa?" I asked, and I was so concerned and worry. He motioned for us to come forward, and when he did, he picked me up, and sat me on his lap. "What happened?" I asked, finally getting the nerve to say something.

"On their journey back to Hatfield, your sibling's carriages were attacked by some bandits," Father started, took a deep breath then continued, "Eleanor was killed during the attack."

Then tears ran down my face. Eleanor was my baby sister, and I loved her. She did not deserve to die, no matter what. She was just a sweet little girl and loved life to the fullest.

**8 March 1543**

Every day, at the hour that Eleanor was killed, bells chimed all throughout England for people to remember the loss of one of their most beloved princesses of England.

Everyone at court wore black, but out of everyone, Anne was the worst. She wore a black gown and a black veil if she had visitors or if she ever left her apartments.

After the attack, Harry, Jane and Arthur were brought back to court immediately. Later they brought in Eleanor's body. First the wax chandler embalmed her, and then her corpse was soldered and chested by the plumbers. Now ladies and gentlemen of the court stood around her wearing white kerchiefs around their head and shoulders as they kept watch around the royal hearse in the chamber of presence that was lit by 21 tapers. Elizabeth was going to be the chief mourner at her funeral.

I left my chambers and went to Anne's. When I got there, all of her ladies curtsied. They were all dressed in black and they all wore somber faces. I went into Anne's bedchambers and saw her sitting by the fireplace just looking into it with no expression on her face.

"Anne, we should go say goodbye to our daughter." I said, and I walked over to her and gave her my hand. She took it, and I pulled her to my side. Then we walked out of her chambers and to the chamber of presence. When we got there, there were a group of ladies dressed in black, and then there was the royal hearse, and next to it was Elizabeth, Edward, Jane, Harry, and little Arthur.

When we reached them, they all curtsied and bowed, and then they left. On the royal hearse was our darling daughter Eleanor. Her brown curls were done perfect, and she was wearing one of her best, white nightgowns. She had her hands lying on her stomach, and right above that was a gold crown. Looking down at her, she looked so peaceful, and she looked as if she was sleeping.

Anne and I just stood there looking down at our precious daughter and I wondered why God would take such a wonderful and young person out of this world. She was just so little and innocent, that it just didn't make sense.

"Henry," She said, and I could tell by her voice that she needed to leave. She loved Eleanor so much, but this was just killing her, and she could not bear seeing her like this anymore.

I just nodded, look back down at my daughter for the last time before I turned and walked out of the room with Anne. Anne was so out of it I basically had to carry her back to her rooms.

Walking through the corridors, everyone automatically stopped what they were doing and bowed to us but would not look at us in the eye. The whole court seemed as if it was painted in black.

When we got to Anne's chambers, I handed her off to her ladies and gave them strict directions to get her to bed. She was in shock and in mourning and she just needed to rest.

I ignored everyone as I went to my chambers. Half-way there I got stopped by Charles.

"Your grace." I said to him.

"Your majesty." He said as he went into a bow. "How are you doing today Henry?" He asked.

"I've had better days Charles, Anne is taking this so hard. All my children are, and I just wish that I could reverse time so I could stop all the children from getting into the damn carriage." I said, looking out the window.

"How is Henry doing? I heard he suffered a few injuries as well." Charles said.

"Yeah he broke his arm and got a head wound while trying to defend the bandits."

"You have a fine son Henry, he risked his life to try and save the ones he love. He's only 6 years of age, you should be very proud of him."

Over Charles shoulder I saw a beautiful woman. She was quiet pale and had long blond hair. By the design of her dress, I could tell she was part of Anne's service. She turned her head and caught me staring, blushed and then turned her head back around.

"Charles, who is that over there?" I asked Charles without even taking my eyes off of her.

"That would be Lady Jane Seymour. Henry?" He asked.

I ignored him walked away and went to one of my chamber men. "Fetch Lady Jane Seymour for me. Tell her to come to my chamber." My chamber man just nodded and I walked to my chambers.

Once in my chambers I sat down on my bed and waited for Jane to come in. When I heard her enter, I left my bedchamber and when she saw me she went into a deep courtesy. I knew at that moment, I needed to posses her.

**A/N: I do not own Tudors. None of it. I only own what I had created, and I think you guys know what that is.**

**So I got a lot of reviews which I liked very much. I'm now on Spring Break so I hope to update some more. I know it has been awhile since I have updated but thank you to all those who kept up with me. Please review. I want at least 25 reviews before I update. That's 11 more reviews. So press that damn green button. It's calling you guys. It's telling ya to press it **

**-ali**


	5. Chapter 5

**10 April, 1543**

"Her Highness, Princess Elizabeth." Today my daughter and I were going to spend the day together. It has been over a month since the death of my daughter Eleanor. The court was starting to go back to its old self. It was hard for me to lose my daughter, but I have 5 other children that needed their mother's love, and I was the Queen of England. Many queens have lost their children, sons even.

"My darling daughter." I said as Elizabeth walked into the room. She was everything a princess should be. She was very beautiful, held herself with such poise and dignity, very kind, and she stole everyone's hearts. She curtsied, and I couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. In a few months she will be 10 years old, and every day she is growing up to be the beautiful women I knew she was going to be.

Her strawberry blonde hair had gotten darker and is now a light red, and is the same shades as Henry's hair. Her hair was done perfectly and she had a little tiara in her hair that just looked like it was perfect. She did a perfect curtsied and I walked over to her. When I was standing in front of her, she looked up but stayed in her curtsy. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into my arms.

When I pulled back and looked into her face, I smiled. I knew that there was nothing more important than my children. Not being Queen, or having a lot of money or titles, but my children. Ever since the death of Eleanor, I realized that I needed to spend as much time as possible with my children. So with that, I had my children's entire permanent household here at court.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, some events have happened, and the outcome is that the betrothal between you and Fredrick III has been called off." I said. I was happy for this. Deep down I hoped that Elizabeth and my other daughters would marry for love and they would stay here. I didn't want them moving to other countries where I would not be able to see them. Chances were of this was slim to none. Princesses were always used in treaty negotiations.

Looking at her, I could tell she was a bit happy by this. I put my arm around her and led her out of my rooms. My ladies started following us as we walked to the gardens. Elizabeth would just chatter about how nice Hatfield was in the summer time, or about just the most randomness things. When we got to the biggest fountain in the middle of the gardens, we heard laughter.

We rounded one of the bushes and I laughed at what I saw. Edward, Harry, and Jane were running around playing with their friends, Henry, Charles, Anne, Margaret, Annie, Thomas, John, William and Mary. Jane looked like an angel.

Her dark hair was the loose and she was wearing a white dress covered in spring flowers. She was laughing and having a great time. Even though she was only 3 years old, she was still the chubbiest of all of the children. Then again, it seemed to fit her.

Elizabeth and I just stood there for a little while till they noticed us. Edward and Harry quickly bowed, but Jane just ran right to me. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her head.

"Mama!" She exclaimed. She buried her head into my neck and clung tightly to me.

"My darling Jane." I kissed her head again, and then I sat her down.

"Mama, please play with us." Harry said. I looked back at him and he was smiling.

"How about you go back to playing and I will stay here and watch you, is that all right with you?" I asked, and then I walked over to where Harry and Edward were standing. I gave them both a kiss on the tops of their head and a light hug.

"Okay." Harry said and then he ran off with the other children and started their game again.

I smiled at Edward telling him to go play with the rest of the children. He smiled and ran off. Even though he knew that he was the Prince of Wales and had to show that, he still was a child and he needed to play. I turned back to my ladies and saw that Jane and Elizabeth had stayed behind.

I walked back over to them and turned to Nan. "Nan, why don't you go get some snacks, I know the children will be hungry. In fact, just serve lunch out here."

"Yes your majesty." Nan said, as she curtsied and hurried off. Then I looked at my ladies and saw that Jane Seymour was gone. I have grown to like her a bit, but I have noticed she was gone a lot.

"Lady Mary." I called, and my step-daughter stepped forward.

"Yes your majesty?" She asked.

"Where is Lady Jane?" I asked, and then I saw her eyes gaze behind me and I quickly turned and looked. There I could see farer in the garden was Henry. On his arm was in fact, Lady Jane Seymour. They were laughing and having what seemed a good time. I shot them daggers, and then automatically, Henry turned around.

When he saw me looking at him with Jane, he said just looked at me emotionless. I continued sending them death. He then turned to Jane said something to her, and then walked towards the children and I. None of the other children saw him with Jane thankfully.

"Papa!" Jane screamed and ran to him giggling. He picked her up and spun her around. If I hadn't just seen him with Jane Seymour I might have smiled. Instead I just stood there staring at where I had seen him and Jane.

"Hello Jane." He said when he stopped twirling her and he sat her back down. Then he walked up to me. "Sweetheart." He said to me.

"Henry." I replied coldly.

"Let's go for a walk." He grabbed my arm and I knew that I should go with him.

"Of course." I said then I turned back to Jane and Elizabeth who was just staring at Henry and I. "I'll be right back, and then we can play a game." They smiled, and went back to playing.

It wasn't until we were farther away from the children till he said anything. "Anne, I don't know what you think you saw but don't go assuming things."

"Assume? To me it looked like you were taking a walk with that wench Lady Jane Seymour." I stared him down. "So is she your mistress now?" Then I felt tears start to come to my eyes. "Eleanor died just a month ago and while I was and am in pain, you go off and get a mistress? Do you love seeing me in pain?"

"Anne, stop this." He said forcefully. But something in me won't let it go; I had to get this out of me. For the past month since Eleanor was killed, I have been keeping everything in me, and this was my chance to get it out.

"Does the Eleanor's death not mean anything to you? I mean she was just a girl, a daughter that probably meant nothing to you. But if it was one of our sons, God knows how upset you'd be. Since it was just a daughter, just Eleanor, you don't care. Is that it Henry? Huh, your majesty?" I add with some venom in my voice.

Henry just looked at me for a few long seconds before pulling me into a big hug. I immediately sanked into his embrace and just cried. He was soothing me and making calming noises.

After what seemed like hours he pulled back slightly so he could look me in the eyes, "Sweetheart, I love you so much. Lady Seymour is someone I am getting to know. I always have and always will love Eleanor. She was such a good girl, and even if she was a girl, I am tearing up inside since her death." He then kissed my forehead, "I would never want to pain you on purpose. If there is anything I can do to help you to make you feel better, just tell me, and I will do my best to help you get through this."

"Thank you Henry." I said, and I believed him. Even though he was just with Jane, I still love him so much. With every single piece of my heart.

"You majesty." We turned to see who was calling and saw one of his men running towards him. When he got to us he bowed quickly.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"The riots in the country have risen again," I heard Henry groan and I knew what was going on. A few months ago cities were rioting and were killing Henry's men. Henry solved the problem by executing all of the leaders. Now they were rioting again.

"Just send my men, find the leaders and execute the leaders." Henry said.

"Yes your majesty." The boy bowed and ran off.

"PAPA!" Harry yelled. We looked towards where the scream came and we saw Harry and Jane running forward with Elizabeth and Edward trailing them. Henry picked up Jane and spun her around. I saw behind Edward and Elizabeth was Lady Jane joining the rest of my ladies. She reached down into the basket that was under the umbrella and grabbed Arthur.

"Lady Madge, bring me Arthur." I called over. Madge took Arthur from Jane and brought him to me. Arthur was a plump baby but was the most adorable. Henry sat Jane down and all of them ran off with Henry running after them. I walked over with Arthur to the blanket that was set down on the grass. I sat down and watched them run around and laugh. Arthur coughed and I looked down at him and smiled.

He was a plump baby, but he had the Tudor eyes and blond hair growing on his head. Looking down at him I couldn't help but think of Henry's brother Arthur. I think that Arthur's soul came to us and went into our baby Arthur.

All of a sudden I heard everything change and my ladies quickly got up and everyone was rushing towards Henry and the other kids. I saw Henry yell Elizabeth and I got scared. I just lost my Eleanor; I could not lose my Elizabeth.

I ran over to everyone with Arthur in my arms. Quickly I gave him to Lady Seymour and crouched down next to Elizabeth. She was unconscious and I pulled her into my lap.

"What happened?" I screamed.

"She was running and then she looked back and ran straight head first into that tree branch." Edward said and then I looked up. In fact there was a huge branch and it was about how tall Elizabeth was so it would be easy for her to hit her head.

"We have to get her inside and have Dr. Linacre examine her." I said, and I looked up at Henry. He just nodded, bent down and took her from my lap. I picked up Jane and grabbed Harry's hand and Edward was right next to Harry holding his other hand. We walked behind Henry and he brought her to her chambers. Henry sat Elizabeth down on her bed, and her ladies quickly were undressing her into a nightgown. Henry tried to motion me out but I wouldn't budge. I couldn't leave my baby girl. Henry figured out that he wouldn't win this so he took Jane from my arms and ushered the other children out of Elizabeth's room.

A few minutes later Dr. Linacre came in. "Your majesty." He said when he saw me and went into a bow. "You should leave, as the Queen-"he started but I had cut him off.

"For once I am not the Queen, I am a mother and I will not leave my daughters side. Especially after what had happened to Eleanor. So you will examine her, make sure nothing is wrong, and the entire time, I will be right next to her. Right where a mother should be at." I said, and Dr. Linacre just nodded then went to examining her.

After he was done examining her, he said that it was just a bump on the head and that she will live. She would have a big headache, so he gave her some tonic that will help with it. Also he instructed that she should stay in bed for 6 days so that way her head has a chance to heal. When he left, just Henry came in.

"I thought it would be best if we had let Beth rest before the children come see her all riled up." He said as he stood behind me. I was sitting in the chair that was right next to her bedside.

"I won't anything bad happen to my children. Ever. Not after Eleanor." I said, and a tear slide down my face. I felt Henry's hand reach around and wipe it around. He bent down and kissed my head.

"Sweetheart, we should let her rest. Come on, it's getting late." I let Henry help me up and escort me out. All of the children's ladies curtsied as we left, and we went into my chambers.

When we got there my ladies helped me get out of my dress and into my nightgown. By the time I was done getting into my nightgown, Henry was already waiting for me in bed. I smiled and slid in next to him

I cuddled up to him and just smelled him. He had the best smell in the world, and I could not imagine my life without him. Then he kissed me, and when we kissed it still felt like my world was just him and me. He rolled onto me and we spent the night enjoying each other.

**16 April, 1543**

Elizabeth recovered fast and today she was going to be able to walk around. She said her head was really fuzzy, so today she would just take it easy. I decided that I would walk with her around the gardens. Today she just wore a nice loose dress but she didn't have any jewelry on her. Except a locket that Henry had specially made for her.

He was always showing that he loved her. It was hard for her to be the twin sister of the Prince of Wales, and she was sometimes forgotten. On her birthday, a lot was for Edward. Sure she got masses and many gifts, but a lot of people prayed for Edward's health, since he would become the King of England.

Henry was always very proud of his eldest daughter. She excelled in just about everything she did. She was very good in school; she was a natural born musician. She could play the organ, violin, piano, and she sang like an angel. Henry even had his own nickname for her; Beth. Elizabeth was the ideal princess. She knew her place; she was kind, selfless, affectionate, and caring.

"My dearest Elizabeth." I said as my daughter was led out to me. I was standing next to the fountain where I always go to. She ran to me for the first time without curtsying and hugged me. I embraced her and I loved it that she didn't curtsy to me. In public I know she has no choice, but when it is just me and her, I really don't like all the formal stuff between me and my children.

"Mama." She said, when she pulled back I saw that a tear was threatening to escape.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked and I put my arm around her as we started walking through the gardens.

"Edward yelled at me." She said. As twins they usually got along, Edward was so polite and protecting over his younger siblings. Now and then though they do lash out on each other, so we usually have them cool off for a few hours and then they'd make-up.

"Oh don't worry about Edward. He is just really stressed right now. Your father has some of his men write fake documents to see how he would react and train him so that way he would be the best king he can be. Just give him some time and he will cool down." I said to her.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before she asked, "Will I ever get married?" I looked down at her and smiled. Surely she didn't know that every young man in the court looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Of course you will. His majesty is having a hard time finding the perfect match for you. He doesn't want you to go to a bad husband, or someone who wouldn't treat you like you would if you lived here." I told her.

"Lady Kat said that the problem is is that there are no princes or kings that are close to my age that aren't married or they are already betrothed." She said, and I didn't say anything so I just kept quiet. "So wouldn't I have to marry a Duke from England?"

I couldn't answer that question and nor did I want to."I don't know sweetheart, your father is working on marriage arrangements for all of you children." We got to the middle of the gardens when one of the guards ran up to me.

"Your majesty, you and her highness are ordered to return to the palace right away and wait for his majesty in your chambers." He said. I was confused, but I didn't ask any questions. Henry would only order me to my chambers unless it was important. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and we briskly walked to the palace.

When we got there we were met by at least a dozen of guards and Lady Kat was also waiting for us.

"Your majesty, your highness." She said curtsying. "I am under his majesty's orders to take Princess Elizabeth back to her chambers right away." I nodded, kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and watched her walk away.

"Your majesty, you have to get to you chambers, it's not safe for you to be out here in the halls." One of the guards said. I didn't understand why it wouldn't be safe. But instead of asking questions I just nodded and walked to my rooms.

When I walked in my ladies curtsied and I looked around and saw all my trunks open and they were packing all my clothes. "What is going on?" I asked. When none of my ladies would answer me I asked louder. "What is going on?" Then I lost it and yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"His majesty, King Henry." One of the guards said. Henry walked in and I turned to him.

"Henry, what is going on?" I asked. He walked over to me and walked me to a chair.

"Anne, you need to leave. You and the children aren't safe here. Tonight at midnight you are to dress in black and black cloaks and you and the children and your ladies are going to sneak out of here. You are going to go to Hatfield House. There you will stay there will a bunch of guards, and no one is to know you are there." I was looking at him strangely, I wanted answers. "In a few days the Brandon's, your brother and his family, your sister and her family, and your father will be joining you in a few days."

"Henry, what is going on? I want the truth!" I said getting mad.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Anne, the riots that were happening in the north has spread here. The rioters have been standing outside the palace for hours and they have already killed many people. It is no longer safe for you and the children to stay here."

"No I am staying with you. We can send the children, but I have to stay here with you." He started to say something but I cut him off. "No Henry, I am your wife. As your wife I have to stand by my husband's side and not running away."

"Anne, I love you more than anything. I couldn't stand it if I lost you. Please go and be safe." He said, and when I looked deep into his eyes, I knew he meant it.

"Fine, but come before we have to leave so the children and I can say goodbye." I said.

"Alright. Don't worry Anne; I will do whatever I can to make sure that you and the children can return here safely." Then he kissed me hard on the lips and then left.

**17 April, 1543 (midnight)**

My children were being sent to me at my chambers. For safety, there were going to come to me a couple at a time. Elizabeth was the first to arrive. She was wearing a simple dark green dress with a black cloak. The hood was outlined in black fur, and her hair was let down loose. When she arrived I hugged her and she went and sat down on the couch.

The next to arrive was Edward. He was carrying baby Arthur since none of their ladies were going to be attending us. Most of them were all ready at the palace waiting for us. Edward was wearing a black doublet and he too was wearing a black cloak and he was wearing his riding boots. Arthur was wearing a similar outfit to his.

We waited a few more minutes before Jane and Harry arrived. Harry was holding Jane's hand and Jane looked like she was about to fall asleep. Jane was wearing a black dress and a similar cloak to Elizabeth's. Harry was wearing an outfit similar to his other brothers.

Since all the children were here, the stood next to me as we waited for Henry to arrive. We didn't have to wait long before the doors to my chambers opened and Henry walked in. This time none of the children ran to him and hugged him. They all stood next to me like a statue.

"All right, everything is set for you all to leave." He said as he stepped forward. "I will send to you when it is safe here again." Then it was time to say goodbye.

Elizabeth went up to him and she hugged him goodbye. "Goodbye papa." She said.

"Goodbye my dearest Elizabeth. You must watch out for your younger siblings alright. Remember I love you so much, and I am so proud to have you as my daughter." Then he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Next was Jane. "Jane, my baby Jane. Don't weep." He said as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "It won't be long till you are back here again. I promise that when you come back, we will throw a big party." She just nodded and he picked her up and hugged her. Then he set her down, and Elizabeth took her hand.

I nodded at Harry and he stepped up to Henry. "Harry, you need to be a good boy you hear?" Henry asked and Harry just nodded.

"Will Duchess be there?" Harry asked. Duchess was Harry's pony that he got for his fifth birthday.

"I'm afraid not, but when you come home, me you will go out riding together, okay?" Harry just nodded and Henry hugged him goodbye and kissed him on top of his head. Then Edward stepped forward. "Ed, I need you to take care of everyone. Make sure that they don't get into harm or danger. You will control the court where you will be staying at. This is a good test for you." Edward just nodded and then Henry switched into father mode. "I love Edward so much. You be safe and careful okay?" He pulled Edward into a hug and planted a kiss on his head. Edward was his heir. He didn't want to lose him.

I stepped forward, and a few tears had escaped me. Henry took Arthur from my arms and kissed him on his forehead. Then he handed him to Elizabeth. Edward took Jane's hand and Harry's hand. My children were so mature.

"Henry." I said, and he pulled me into an earth shattering kiss. We stayed there kissing for a few moments before he pulled back and pulled me into a hug.

"Anne," He whispered in my ear. "Be safe, take care of the children. I love you so much. I wish that I didn't have to send all of you away, but I have to. Please forgive me." He said.

I pulled back and we put our foreheads together. "I do Henry. I love you so much." Then we kissed one more time. I stepped back and walked to where the other children were.

I put my hood up, and then picked up Jane. I put her hood up, and everyone else put theirs up as well. We started walking.

We walked through the corridors at a brisk pace. I was carrying Jane, Elizabeth was following up carrying Arthur and Edward was following them holding Harry's hand. It was weird walking the corridors late at night with no ladies behind me. There was a regular carriage waiting for us. It wasn't a royal carriage, but a carriage that a normal person would ride in. The driver opened the door for us and we slid in. On one side there was Elizabeth, Jane, and Edward, and on the other side there was Harry and Arthur was sitting on my lap.

I passed out blanket to Elizabeth and she put them on their laps. I wrapped Arthur in a blanket and held him close.

"Keep your hoods up and don't say a word when we pass the gates." I said as the carriage started to move. The town was deserted. There was a part of the palace where the rioters weren't at. It was also the gate where we were going to sneak out at.

Getting out of the gate was that hard to do. Soon we were all clear and on our way to Hatfield. We would probably get there before the sunrises. Arthur quickly fell asleep in my arms, Jane was all curled up on Edward's lap, and then I felt Harry's head use my arm as a pillow. Both Elizabeth and Edward stared out into the wilderness, and the only thing you could hear the entire ride was the light snoring of the younger children.

**Wow, I know a long time since I have updated. Sorry for that but I have been really busy. Summer is coming up, so I can promise you all that I will have a lot more updates then. Hope you enjoy. I want 40 reviews!**


	6. AN

Hey everyone!

I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated and I am really sorry for that. I have been busy with school and friends and lacrosse games and what not. Anyway this week is my last week and starting tomorrow I have exams :/. So it's my goal that by Friday I will start writing again and update. This summer, I will be able to update A LOT! So in the summer is when I will make up for the fact that during this school year, I haven't updated that fast. Thank you all so much who continue to read my stories and review and just follow me. You are the best and keep your eye out for more of my stories and more chapters.

Love Always,

Ali Nicole 3 (:


	7. Chapter 6

20 April, 1543

My dearest father,

Today the Brandon's have arrived. Mother said that Aunt Mary and Uncle George will be arriving in the next couple of days. The younger children can't wait for the others to arrive. That way they can have some more playmates. Every day the weather here is wonderful. Mother even lets us play outside. She said that we have to play close to the house, but the younger children likes to go play in the wild field that's a little farther away from the house. One of the guards said that soon we will be moved into a smaller house, and we are going to have to act like country people. In my opinion I like this idea, because we have all of these fancy clothes, but why wear them and damage them if no one is going to see us in them. Father, I miss you so much. I hope that one day you can come out and join us. Mother is trying to stay brave for everyone, but I know that she worries about England and especially you. Since we had to come here without of our ladies, mother has been putting us all to bed. I like it. So does the other children, especially Jane. Though I know she wishes that you were here to tuck her in as well. Father I have to go now. It is time to go to supper. I love you so much and every day I wear the locket so that way you are here too.

With all my heart,

Elizabeth

1 May, 1543

Father,

Happy May Day. Today we have all officially moved into the country house. It is smaller, but Elizabeth loves it. She says it's a nice quant place to live. Mother had given us all brand new wardrobe. We all wear plain country clothes. I like them a bit more then the clothes we wear at court. They aren't as tight and we can move a lot faster in them. Behind the house there is a field that we all love playing in. Occasionally Hal (Henry Brandon), Henry Boleyn, Thomas, and myself will get to go out riding. Arthur loves the toys that you sent for his second birthday. Since he is so little I don't think he knows the difference between this birthday and last year's birthday. It was a fun day though. We all played games and had a really nice feast. Though now it has started to all die down. Mother spends a lot of time with Aunt Mary and Aunt Jane. The Duchess of Suffolk tends to keep to herself. She won't interact with mother or any of the other ladies here. We have all started our lessons again. Elizabeth and I are both learning Spanish, Latin, French, history, literature, religion, and almost every other study there is. Mother said that we have so many subjects so it would keep us busy. The younger children are learning other languages as well but they aren't as far as Elizabeth and I are. Father, we all miss you. Jane especially, she hates being away from you and she wants you to come get her. We have fun though. We are all getting used to the country life. It's more peaceful here then it is at court. I think Elizabeth is going to want to come live in the country at some point in her life. She is worrying though. She thinks that she won't get married, or that no man would want to court her. Little does she know that every young man at court wants her? Father, please write back to let me know how everything is going back at court.

Edward, Prince of Wales

13 May, 1543

My dearest Henry,

It has almost been a month since I have seen you. What is going on? You send letters, replies to the children, yet you never tell us what is going on. Please, tell me, not as a Queen but as your concerned wife. I pray for you every day that you are being kept safe there. If you can, please come and visit. All the children miss you so much. We have settled here really well. Twice a week the older boys go riding with Elizabeth, Anne, and Annie. My sisters and I mostly sew or read. Enclosed with this letter are some shirts that I sewed for you. We are all very bored here since there are no scandals. Though it is very peaceful. The children are having a wonderful time living like a country person would live like. There are some other children that live far away but they had run into Edward and Elizabeth and the other children while they were on they ride. They brought the other children back. They come from a noble family. Lady Crawford is a widow with 4 children. Her eldest child, John is 14 years of age. He comes over to play with Elizabeth and Edward many times. She also has a daughter, Dorothy who is 8 years old, Mary who is 4 years old, and her youngest Alice is just 16 months old. I think that they would make good companions for the other children. John and Elizabeth have been getting very close; maybe there might be a little romance. I do not know. Though I know it would not be proper. Henry every day I miss you. I miss your lips on mine, and your strong arms wrapped around me. I miss my husband. Please write to me to tell me that I can come back to you I love you so much Henry.

Your humble servant,

Anne

20 May, 1543

(Elizabeth's POV)

There are children about 3 miles from the house we are staying at. They have an older son, John. He is 5 years older than me but he doesn't treat me like a young child. I know that in about 3-4 years I would be getting married, and I couldn't help but what it would be like if I married John. He sure was handsome. John was tall, brown haired, blue eyes, and was very nice and caring.

Edward though was being my brother and would take his attention away from me. It wasn't that hard. What boy wouldn't want to be best friends with the Prince of Wales? Almost every day John would come to the house and we would go out and play games outside. Mother said that he would be a good companion and told him to bring his mother today.

I was sitting outside braiding Jane's hair when I saw their carriage come up to the house. Quickly I tied the ribbon in Jane's hair and then stood up and wiped my dress.

"Jane, go tell mother that Lady Crawford and her son have arrived" I told Jane. She just nodded and ran inside.

John got out of the carriage first and then helped his mother get out. They were dressed in some very expensive clothes. I felt weird now wearing my plain dress. My hair was partly up but some of it was still down.

"Your highness." Lady Crawford said as she reached me. She went into a curtsy and John swept into a bow but looked up and when we connected eyes he smiled.

"Lady Crawford." I said and she came out of her curtsy. "John." I said with a smile. "How are you today?" I asked.

"Quite well Princess. Thank you." Lady Crawford said.

"Come with me. I think my mother is waiting." I said, and then turned to go into the house. They followed me. The house was small so it took only a few minutes to get to the gardens. My mother was sitting there talking to Edward.

"Lady Crawford and her son Lord Crawford." I said. They went into a bow and my mother outstretched her hand. Lady Crawford kissed it and then John kissed it.

"Your majesty." They said.

"Lady Crawford, come, have tea with me." My mother said, and Lady Crawford went and sat next to my mother. My aunts came out and joined them.

"John, come on." Edward said. John looked at me then walked off with Edward. I just gave him a sad smile and then turned to my mother and the other ladies. They were talking about some boring stuff so I went and sat down next to Anne, Catherine, Margaret, Annie, Mary, and Jane.

"Elizabeth, when do you think we are going to get back to court?" Annie asked. "I miss it." The other girls just nodded and I agreed with them.

"I have no idea. I wish we could go back too. All the letters father writes avoid the topic. I hope we go back soon." I said, "There's a part of me that loves the country, but the other part of me knows that I belong at court. Who knows, I might get a country home when I'm older to come to when it gets too stressed at court and need to relax."

"Hopefully you will take us." Anne said, and the rest of the girls laughed.

"Of course, we can come out here, relax and talk about stupid stuff." I said and we all laughed.

"Lisabeth," Jane said, that was my nickname for my younger siblings because when Eleanor was a baby she could never pronounce my name right, and so she pronounced it 'Lisabeth' so it just stuck with my siblings, and only my siblings. My parents call me 'Beth'. "We are going to play tag, you wanna join us?"

"Why don't you go ahead, I'll watch." I said. Jane, Mary, Margaret, and Catherine stood up giggling, then I saw Jane tap Catherine and yell 'You're it' and then they all ran away laughing. Then Master Cornell came out and walked to us.

"Your Highness." He said to me then turned to Anne and Annie. "Ladies, it is time for your lesson." Then he curtsied to me again and walked off. Anne and Annie groaned as they stood up.

"See you later Lisabeth." Anne said as they curtsied then stalked off towards where Master Cornell went to.

That left me by myself so I lay back on the blanket and just looked up at the sky.

**13 August 1543 (Anne's POV)**

Life here in the country was getting dull. The letters from Henry just explained his love for all of us and that he is glad to hear that we are all safe. I worry that Edward and Elizabeth won't be able to celebrate their 10th birthday at court. My sisters and I have been very bored. Lady Crawford comes and visits a lot with her children. I have told her that when we get back to court, she shall come with us and so would her children.

Today seemed like it was an average day. I was walking outside with my sister Mary, her daughter Mary, and Jane. All of the other children were in lesson except for Arthur. Jane and Mary were running ahead of us as Mary and I were just walking in silence.

"Your majesty." I turned around and saw one of the servants running towards us. When she reached us she quickly curtsied. "Your majesty. Lady Stafford. I have had news that the king is just 2 hours from reaching here. They say he has come to bring you back to court."

"This is great. Go tell the children's governess's that they must get the children ready for the king quickly." Then I dismissed the servant and turned to Mary. "Mary, Henry is coming. Come we shall go get ready for him." I squealed. "Jane, Mary," I called out to my children. "Come, his majesty is coming. We must get you presentable."

Jane and Mary ran quickly inside to their chambers as Mary followed me to mine. When we got there, some of my ladies were waiting for me. Since we were gone from court for so long, Henry had some of my ladies come here.

They quickly got me out of my country dress and into an eloquent gold dress with a big headdress. It didn't take that long for them to get me ready. When I was finished, I stood up and walked to the front hall.

Everyone was already there. I stood in front of everyone with my children behind me. Behind them where all of the other children, and then the other adults. They were all dressed their best and it wasn't long till we heard Henry's party come.

Then the front door bursted open and Henry was standing there. We all went into a curtsy. He walked up to me and pulled me up and twirled me around. When he sat me down, he kissed me with so much passion that I went weak in the knees.

Then the children came running forward. He hugged them all and they were so pleased to see their father. When the hugs were finished, he turned to our ladies.

"Please pack all of her majesty's and their highness's stuff right away. We will be leaving for Whitehall tomorrow morning." When he said that the children smiled. "Now, let's go eat." We all followed him to the dining hall. The servants had set it up very fast, but there was the dais with all the seats for the children and me. There were tabled set up for all of the other people.

During dinner I turned to Henry, "Henry, there are some people that I would like to introduce you to."

"Go ahead then." He said. I turned my head and nodded at Lady Crawford and she stepped forward with her children in tow.

"Henry, this is Lady Grace Crawford. Her manor is just down the road from here." I said as they all went into a bow.

"Your Majesty." She said still in her curtsy.

"Lady Crawford, I hear that you are to come to court with us?" He asked while they all got out of their bow.

"Yes your majesty. My children and I should arrive in about a month after our belongings have been all packed." She said. In the past few months, I have gotten very close with her, and they children got close to her and her children as well.

"Please, introduce me to your children." Henry said.

"Your majesty this is my eldest son, Lord John Crawford." John stepped up and bowed deep to Henry.

"So this is the young John I have heard so much about." Henry said. John looked up blushing yet shocked. "How old are you boy?"

"Your majesty I am 14 years of age." John said. Henry seemed to ponder that for a few minutes.

"Good, I think there is a spot in court that I know will suit a fine young man as you." Henry said, but before John could say anything, he turned his attention back on Grace. "Now who are these three little girls?"

"Your majesty, this is my eldest daughter Dorothy," Dorothy stepped forward to curtsy. "Mary," Mary repeated what her eldest sister did. Then Grace nodded down to the little girl who was clutching her mother's hand. "This is my youngest daughter, Alice." Instead of curtsying, Alice just stared at Henry which earned a little laugh from the rest of us.

"Lady Crawford, I hope that when you come to court, you will find your time there very welcoming." Henry said. Lady Crawford just nodded then they all bowed and walked away.

"Henry, may I ask, what are you going to have young John do?"

"I am going to make him a member of my privy council." Henry said without looking away from the dancers. When I followed his gaze I saw that he was staring right at John and his dancing partner. It turned out that Elizabeth was the lucky lady that John danced with. Edward was dancing with Dorothy, Harry was dancing with his cousin Mary, and Jane was dancing with Charles Brandon.

The night was long, but the night got better when it was just Henry and I alone in bed.

**15 September 1546**

The past three years were gone in a blink. First it seemed as if England was being ripped apart from the inside, and now it seemed to be in a golden world. This year has been tough though. Henry got very sick, and now it seemed as if his health was spiraling down. It was hard for him to get around, and he could no longer run with the children in the gardens. Yet there was one thing he could still do. Get women pregnant.

When we first returned, I was quick to learn that while Henry sent all of us out to the country to be safe, he had kept Lady Seymour here to keep him company. She was in fact his official mistress. She was his mistress up until about 6 months ago when she discovered that she was in fact, carrying his child.

I was very upset, but I had to keep my cool. My children could not see me upset. Henry and I did fight more than we ever had in our entire lives. I became exhausted fighting with him, and then looking after the children.

Then when Lady Seymour became with child, Henry had sent her away to Hatfield where she would remain until she gives birth to her child. My brother would come see me and yell at me for losing the King's interest. Ever since our father's death, he has taken over that roll. So he told me to do whatever I had to do to get the Kings interest back onto myself.

So I did. I wore the dresses I once did before I became Queen, and it wasn't long till the king was visiting me every night once more. I have now been carrying his child for 3 months. Dr. Linacre says it will be an easy pregnancy since out of 7 past pregnancies; I only had one miscarriage, which is normal for a woman.

John Crawford did indeed become a member of Henry's Privy Council. Last year though, Henry had given him the title Duke of Wellington. Henry is planning something for this young boy, but I do not know what.

Then there was wedding negotiations between Edward and Madeleine of France. She was the Dauphine of France's eldest daughter. Now she is at the age of 12. Right as we speak is being moved here so she could live and get to know the English culture better.

I was in charge of prepping Edward for this. Madeleine was to be the next Princess of Wales and the future Queen of England. Edward was also very excited to meet her. When the wedding negotiations were under way, she did not come out here to visit. No, we were sent a portrait of her, and Edward said that she was a very beautiful woman. Elizabeth, being the princess that she is, decided that she wanted to help me plan for the meeting ceremony.

With her help, it really takes stress off me. I have been designing everyone's outfits so that they look their best.

"Your majesty, his royal highness, Edward Prince of Wales." Madge announced and then my eldest son walked in and bowed to me. The years sure have passed by fast with him. He was a very handsome boy. He defiantly got his father's good looks and charms. He had slightly dark red hair, was tall, muscular, and the best of all, he was a true gentleman.

"Come Edward," I said, as I motioned him back out to the corridors, "It is a wonderful day, and I want to take a stroll through the gardens." Edward nodded and offered me his arm.

When we got to the gardens he said, "You wanted to see me?" Even though we just celebrated his and Elizabeth's 13th birthday just a few days ago, Edward was very mature for his age, and sometimes it seemed as if he was 20.

"Yes, the fille de France is coming in a few short days. Have you got everything prepared on your part?" I asked.

"Yes, I made sure that the cooks know her favorite meals, and I have been working with Elizabeth on what to say to her so she would feel more comfortable here." He said, smiling at me. "Princess Madeleine should feel very loved and welcomed here."

"Good, now there is one more thing." I said, but didn't know exactly where to go with it. "You plan on being faithful with her right?"

"In other words, am I going to be father?" He said, after a few moments.

"In other words, yes." It still hurt me whenever I saw Henry adore another woman. I know as a king, let alone a man, he had every right to do that, but I still hated it. Edward knew how I felt about it, and he even sympathized.

"No, I have no intention of doing that to my wife." He said, "It goes against the vows I would say at my wedding, and I know it would hurt whoever my mistress would be."

"Edward Tudor." I exasperated as I slung an arm around him and pulled him close to me. "Do you know how much I love you and how proud I am to call you my son?"

"Very much?" He guessed while smiling.

"So much, words can't even describe it." Then I kissed his forehead as we walked back to the palace. We had to finish getting everything ready for Madeleine's arrival.

Yes, so I know, a long time since I've updated. But I did it! Haha, I have a lot of ideas on how to continue with this story. I think I will continue this story even after Henry dies. I know this wasn't my best chapter and I'm sorry. I just finished school, and my brain is a bit dead :P. Please give me some IDEAS! Don't be afraid. Chances are, I'll use them, and I'll credit you for them. So here's a bit of a contest. I want you to send in your idea, and then at the end attach your name, or an English Tudor name. If I choose your idea, your name/English Tudor name that you chose, will be added into the story, and you will be a main character! 50 reviews my dears before you get next chapter.

-Nicole


	8. Chapter 7

**30 September 1546**

Today was the day that my future wife was arriving. The court was full of excitement and everyone was running around trying to get ready. I decided that instead of watching it all, I went to the suite that I shared with all my siblings.

Our room was the best in the whole palace in my opinion. There was a big room that we all played in, dined in, read in, and just relax in. Then there was a room that was adjacent in there with a bunch of desks that we have our lessons at. Then there were multiply hallways that led to our separate rooms. Most of chambers had two rooms. There was our personal space and then there was our bedchamber itself. Each of our personal room had a big fireplace and so did our bedchamber.

My chamber was draped with expensive silk cloths. I had mostly green drapery and my chambers were very bright. Sitting at my desk, I thought about what it would be like to be married. The wedding was being planned for around May. Then we will go to Wales where I will live there with Madeleine till my father's death. When that happens, we will come back to London where we will be crowned the new King and Queen.

"Edward?" I looked up to see my twin sister standing there. "Mother came in to see how you were doing. You have to start to get ready."

Elizabeth was turning into a beautiful woman. She was very petite and she had strawberry blond curls. Today she was wearing an ivory dress with gold embroidery with a light gold tiara that just looked like a halo.

"Alright. I'll start to get ready." Elizabeth just nodded and walked out of my room. Then my chamber men came in to get my ready. I just stared into the fire pit as they put on the outfit that my mother designed for this special event. It was a gold color, and it fit just perfect. Then one of my chamber men put on the jewels, and my boots.

When I was ready, I left my chambers and went to the common room. Elizabeth was there sitting with Harry. Harry was the most experimental kid I will ever meet. He did about every activity and would eat anything someone gave him.

"Where are Jane and Arthur?" I asked when I got in the room. "We cannot be late today."

"Ed, relax." I turned around and saw Jane coming out of the hallway that led to both Harry and Arthur's chambers. "Lady Kat said that Arthur will be ready in a few minutes."

I just nodded and sat down at the table and just fidgeted. "Edward, stop fidgeting. You will ruin your outfit." Elizabeth scolded just as Arthur came out of his chambers holding onto Lady Kat's hand. He let go of her hand and ran to Elizabeth. She bent down and kissed him on this head, then stood up. "We should get going. Don't want to make mother and father wait."

We all stood up and left our chamber. We walked down the corridors in silence. Our chambers were away from most of the court so we would have peace and quiet. We got to the main hall and saw that mother and father were standing there talking to a solemn George Boleyn.

"Your highnesses." He said while bowing when we reached them.

"Uncle," Elizabeth said. "Why do you look so solemn on such a wonderful day?"

"The Lady Jane Parker died last night in child birth." He said, and I felt bad for him. Though I heard stories that he was no in love with his wife, he just got his heirs from her.

"I am so sorry to hear that. I loved her very dearly." Elizabeth said. "Did the child survive?"

"Yes, I have named her Eleanor Boleyn." He said, and the name pinged my heart. "I named her in honor of the late Princess Eleanor."

"Thank you brother." My mother said as she hugged him.

"You majesties, if you will excuse me, I should get to my seat." Then George bowed to them and turned to us. "Congratulations my nephew on your wedding." Then he bowed to us and left.

My mother turned to us and she had a big smile on her face. She was starting to show her baby bump, but I could tell that by the way she stood around my father, that they had a big fight.

Then it was time to walk to our thrones. Our parents went first. Then I went with Elizabeth, then Harry, then Jane and Arthur. We stood and waited a few minutes until Madeleine was introduced.

When she walked down the aisle, my breath was taken away. She was even more beautiful than her portrait. She had rich brown hair that fell down to her shoulders. Then she was very petite and was a bit short. She held herself with dignity as she walked towards us.

"Your majesties." She said as she reached us. She curtsied to the floor and stayed there. "It is an honor to meet you." I looked over at my mother and smiled at her.

"Madeleine, welcome to England." My father said. Then he turned to me and said, "Your future husband, Edward Prince of Wales." I smiled at her as she got out of her curtsy.

I stepped forward and took her hand. The rest of the welcoming ceremony went perfectly and soon we were in the dining hall for the feast. On the dais, there was one more chair added for Madeleine.

As usual I sat next to my father, but instead of sitting next to Harry, Madeleine sat next to me. She was very quiet, but was very polite.

The feast was wonderful as always, but there were a lot of French food with the English food. During the feast there was a lot of chatter. But there was also a lot of staring at the new French Princess. After the feast, the hall was filled with music and dancing.

"Madeleine, would you care to dance?" I asked. She just smiled and nodded. I stood up and walked with her to the dance floor. As it turns out, she was a wonderful dancer. We danced all night and I really got to know her.

**24 November 1546**

Over the past month, I have gotten to know Madeleine very well. Some days we got out for a ride, and others we walk in the garden. She loves playing cards, so at night we would sit by the fire and play for hours. I am very happy that she would be the woman that I would call my Queen.

"Lady Mary." I was walking the corridors getting ready to meet with Madeleine when I ran into my eldest sister Mary.

"Your highness." She said curtsying.

"Where are you off to?" When I saw her she looked like she was in a hurry to get someplace.

"I am off to see the Lord Thomas Seymour." She said, blushing.

"Seymour? Is he the brother of Jane, the one who is carrying my father's child?"

"Yes your highness."

"Very well. Carry on." Then I continued walking to Madeleine's apartments. When I got there, all of her ladies curtsied to me. "Where is the Princess?"

"Right here your highness." I turned around to where the angelic voice came from. Standing in the doorway that separated the bedchamber from the sitting room, Madeleine stood there in her winter outfit. She was wearing an ivory cape with a fur hood. She also had gloves in her hand and a fur hat. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Are you ready for our ride?" I asked. She just nodded and walked to me. I offered her my arm which she took. We walked through the corridors to the stables. When we got there our horses were all ready. They were both mine, Madeleine would be riding Duchess and I would be riding Midnight. Both of them were my two favorite horses.

I helped Madeleine get onto her horse and then I climbed onto mine. We were a bit away from the palace when it started to snow. She laughed and her horse started to run.

"Madeleine!" I yelled out.

"Edward, isn't the snow wonderful?" She called back. We were in a clearing when she hopped off her horse. Then she started twirling and had her tongue sticking out catching snowflakes. Midnight trotted to where Duchess was and I sat there for a few minutes and laughed.

I hopped down and ran to her. I picked her up and twirled her around as she squealed. When I sat her down, her face was just a few inches from mine. She smiled as I closed the gap between us and kissed her. While kissing her I picked her up and twirled her while it was snowing. It was a fairytale. When we broke away, her bright blue eyes shone like the moon. She hugged me. When she started to get out of my embrace, I took both of my hands, cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion I could.

Our kisses were magical. Everything seemed right, there was light and happiness, and most of all, love. When we were finished with our kissing, we got back onto our horses and headed back to the palace.

"Edward," She said, and I looked over at her smiling. "Race you back to the palace." Then all of a sudden, she and Duchess were running way ahead of us. Midnight and I caught up to her fast and she was just laughing. We got back to the palace fast, laughing the entire way.

I held her hand as we walked back into the palace laughing, talking about something that really had no meaning.

"Your highness!" I turned around and saw that one of my mother's ladies running forward. "It's the king. Your mother needs to see you in his chambers immediately."

"Alright." I said, and then I turned to Madeleine. "I'll see you soon sweetheart."

"No, your mother wants her to come as well." Madge said. I didn't argue and Madeleine and I followed Madge to my father's room. Everyone was surrounded outside, and when I walked in, I saw my mother with my brother and sisters.

"Mother, what is going on?" I asked, forgetting about bowing.

"Your father has gotten very ill, and Dr. Linacre says it's only a downfall." My mother said, though she didn't have that many tears stroll down her face. "He expects his majesty to live past Christmas tide, but then he doesn't know how much longer he will have."

"Well, why don't we just wait till Christmas to see what happens then?" I asked.

"Well, your father wants to see you get married." My mother said and looked at our entwined hands. "For that, your wedding has been moved up."

"When is it?" I asked.

"Next week." She said, and I squeezed Madeleine's hand. I turned to her and looked her in her eyes.

**5 December 1546**

Today Edward and I were married. We were married in a huge church with everyone looking on. Today I, Madeleine Claude AlexandrineValois-Angouleme was made Madeleine Claude Alexandrine Tudor, Princess of Wales, future Queen of England.

I wore a long gold dress, and had the most amazing feast afterwards filled with both fun and laughter. Now I waited in my chambers for my new husband to arrive. After just a month of knowing Edward, I was going to lay with him. I was going to hope that I would conceive his child. Yet I was only 13 years old. He was only 13 years old. I was afraid that if I conceived his child at this young age, the child might not survive and neither would I. Though I know the king wanted me to become with child so he can make sure that his son will have an heir.

"Your highness," One of my new ladies said walking in the room. "His royal highness, Prince Edward has arrived." She said curtseying to me. Edward walked in and we all dropped into a curtsey. I did the traditional French curtsey and went to the ground. I stayed there till I felt Edward's hands around me to pull me up.

"Husband." I said quietly.

"Wife." He replied, and then turned to everyone. "You're dismissed." They all curtsied and walked out. He turned back to me and reached out. Then he slowly took off my robe and let it fall to the ground. "Lay down." He said pointing to the bed.

That night we spent it doing what a husband and wife normally do. It was amazing. Yet a bit awkward. My ladies let us sleep in a bit longer than normal, and when we woke the sun was pouring in through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and the arm that was around my waist tightened. Looking over I saw Edward smiling with his eyes closed.

"Good morning husband." I said with a giggle.

"Good morning wife." He said and he finally opened his eyes. He then he bent over and kissed me on the forehead, got up and put a robe on. He went to the washbowl and washed up before exiting my bedchamber.

My ladies then came in and I got up and put my robe on. I washed up and they got to work making the bed. Then I bent back the huge, heavy curtain that separated my two rooms. I looked around to see if Edward was there, but he had left. Sighing I went back into my bedchamber where my ladies were getting my outfit ready. My new mother-in-law, Anne Boleyn had arranged for me to get a new wardrobe.

Lady Marie Dumont was my only French lady-in-waiting that came with me from France. She was also the head of all of my ladies. I sat in my seat while she brushed my hair.

"How was it Princess?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"Marie, we have known each other since we were both little girls." I said to her, it was true, she was one of my elder sister's companions at the French court, but she became my best friend even though she was several years older than me. "You don't have to call me Princess when we are behind closed doors. You must call me Madeleine. And that's an order." I said smiling and she smiled at me.

"So Madeleine, how was it last night?" She asked as she began styling my hair.

"Wonderful, but then he left. And I don't know why." I said looking into my fireplace.

"That's because since you are both only 13 years of age, you two are not suppose to lie together till you are both 15. They only allowed it last night because you both needed to consummate the marriage." She said and it made sense I guess.

Then one of the Queen's ladies came in and I recognized her quickly. It was the Lady Mary, Edward's eldest sister who was illegitimate. She curtsied to me before saying, "Her majesty has requested to have breakfast with her this morning when you are done here."

"Tell her majesty that I would be delighted and honored to have breakfast with her." I said smiling at the Lady Mary. She curtsied once more before leaving the room. It must be hard for her seeing me. I mean, I am now the Princess of Wales, and my tutors have told me about how when she was little she was made the Princess of Wales but was stripped of that title once King Henry declared his marriage to Catherine of Aragon null and void, and he then went to marrying Queen Anne.

"Lady Marie," I said after a few moments of silence. "Do you think I'll make a good queen?" I asked, and I was scared that I would let everyone down.

"I think you will make an amazing queen." She said as she placed the headdress on my head and was finished with my hair. I stood up and she took began dressing me. She tightened up my corset and when she was done with that she put the dress on and tightened it. When she finished she grabbed the jewels that one of the other ladies got out and placed them on me. "There you are ready to be presented to her majesty." She said and I smiled.

I walked out of my chambers and my ladies followed me. Everyone stopped as I passed and bowed. We arrived at the queen's chambers and I was presented. I saw Anne and I dropped into a curtsy along with my ladies. "Your majesty." We said in our curtsies then we rose.

"Madeleine, come." She said and I stepped forward. "How are you?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"I am well your majesty. Thank you for asking." I said politely.

'Come, let's eat." She said and went to the table where the food was laid out already. I sat down with her and we began eating.

"Did you enjoy your wedding?" She asked as I ate the grapes.

"It was beautiful, thank you so much." I said smiling at her.

"And the wedding night?"

"It was good." I didn't mention that Edward left and had not said more than 'Good morning wife'.

"When you both turn 15, you can start trying to conceive an heir. Though chances are you won't conceive till you're 17." Anne said and then a messenger came in. Anne just waved at one of her ladies and Lady Mary went to him. He whispered something to him, a look came across Lady Mary's face then the messenger left.

"Your majesty?" Lady Mary asked once the messenger left.

"What is it Lady Mary?" Anne asked looking at her.

"The Lady Seymour has gone into labor." And I swear I thought I saw Anne clench her fist.

"Madeleine, I am sorry but I will have to cut our breakfast early." Anne said standing up and I stood up alongside her.

"It is perfectly fine your majesty." I said curtsying to her as she left and her ladies followed her. I left a few minutes later with my ladies following me.

"Princess Madeleine." Someone called out to me. I turned around and saw Princess Elizabeth coming towards me. "How are you?" She asked as she caught up to me.

"Fine, did you hear? The Lady Seymour has gone into labor." I said as we started walking through the gardens.

"Yes, one of my ladies told me." She said solemnly.

"Wasn't she the king's last mistress?" I asked, but the second they were out of my mouth I felt horrible.

"Yes." Was all she said as we continued walking. I decided that I should change the subject.

We walked in silence for a long time till a lady came up to us. "Your highnesses." She said as she curtsied. "You are needed in the king's chambers." She said not looking at us in the eye.

"What has happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Lady Jane Seymour has given birth to a son, and the king has ordered that you will accompany him and Prince Edward to go see your new brother." She said and I felt sorry for Anne.

"Very well." Elizabeth said and we started walking towards the palace. When we got in we walked straight to the king's chambers. We could hear as we got closer the queen yelling at the king. They stopped once we were announced and Edward was close behind us.

"Your majesties." We said as we all went into a curtsy.

"We are leaving in a few minutes to go to Hatfield where the Lady Jane Seymour has given birth to a son." Anne said with venom in her voice, and Henry shot her a death look. Then my ladies came up to me and started putting on my winter coats. I had a heavy coat that was outlined in fur, a fur hat, and leather gloves that had fur on the ends. Elizabeth ladies were dressing her in the same attire. When we were all geared up, we went to the stabled.

The coach was already prepared for us, and people helped Henry get into the carriage and we followed. Anne sat next to him. On the other side of them Edward sat in the middle and Elizabeth and I sat on next to him on his sides.

The journey to Hatfield was a quiet one and no one spoke. I stared out of the carriage and watched as the snow was falling. As we began our journey Edward took my hand in his and started rubbing it. Then I could feel that our legs were against each other and all I wanted to do was rest my head on his shoulder, but I knew that I couldn't do that right now.

As I stared out at the snow I was begging to wonder why the king would send Lady Seymour to Hatfield; the place where the royal children grew up, and not at her father's resident. Even though I wondered, I never dared to ask it out loud. When we got there, the first helped his majesty out; Anne followed him, then Elizabeth, then Edward. Edward reached his hand out and helped me down from the carriage. I looked up at Hatfield and I wondered why Anne would ever make her children leave such a beautiful place.

We all walked in and were greeted by the Seymour family. "Lord Seymour." The king said as a man who I was guessing was Jane's brother. I heard bother their mother and father died years ago.

"Your majesty." He said and the rest of the people bowed.

"I want to see Jane." He said and Lord Seymour led him up the stairs but the rest of us stayed in the main hall.

"Who was that man?" I whispered to Edward as he continued holding me hand.

"That was Lord Edward Seymour. He took over his father's wealth and estate when he passed." Edward whispered back. "That there are the Lady Seymour's other siblings." He said nodding to the others that were standing there. "The man in the green is Lord Thomas Seymour, Jane's elder brother. The lady next to him is Lady Elizabeth Seymour, she is one of mother's lady-in-waiting alongside Jane, but she was able to leave with her sister when they found out she was pregnant. Finally the man next to her is Jane's younger brother Sir Henry Seymour. He is not very known to people and rarely comes to court." He said I just nodded.

Finally after what seemed hours the king came back down with a baby in his arms. When he came down the stairs he said to us, "This is John FitzRoy Duke of Richmond." He said smiling down at the baby boy.

Anne was about to cry and Elizabeth seemed like she wanted to be anywhere but here. I felt Edward's hand tighten against mine. I was in shock. I could not believe that the king just named his newborn bastard son to become Duke of Richmond.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Anne stand up tall, and turn around. I looked at Edward with shock in my eyes as Anne walked out of the room and back outside into the cold. Elizabeth and Edward looked like they wanted to leave very badly. Finally Elizabeth did just that. She too stood up tall, went to Henry looked down at her baby brother, kissed him on the forehead and followed Anne outside. Edward, still holding my hand did the same after Elizabeth. After he kissed John on the forehead, I kissed him and Edward led me outside.

Outside I saw Elizabeth comforting her mother who was sitting on the ground shaking with tears. Edward put his arm around my waist and I put mine around his and we stood there watching them. I don't know how long it was until the king came out, but he looked very upset.

"Get in the carriage." He said harshly and we did just that. Once again the journey back to the palace was silent, but the air was heavy with tension. When we arrived back at the palace, Anne got out before the carriage could stop. Elizabeth followed her, and Edward tugged me along and we left Henry still there. I didn't understand how they were getting away with that because he is the King of England.

Edward guided me through the palace and to the royal children's quarters. Harry, Jane, and Arthur were all sitting around playing with their toys.

"Madeleine, will you play with me?" Jane asked coming up to me.

"Sure, how about we all go out to the gardens and play a fun game of tag?" I suggested knowing that it might get Edward's mind off his new brother.

"Yeah!" Arthur yelled, but he soon got scolded by his ladies. "Sorry." He said quietly and he ran over to me. I picked him up and smiled at him. "Hi." He said giggling.

"Hello you highness. How are you today?" I asked.

"Good. Put me down please." He said and I sat him down. He ran back over to his toys and began to play.

"Master Cornell is here." One of the ladies said and their tutor came in.

"Your highnesses." He said bowing. "Elizabeth and Edward, come, time for your lesson." He said and they both got up and went to the classroom. I decided to go write to my family back in France.

_6 December 1546_

_My dearest mother,_

_I miss you so much here in England. Edward and his family opened their arms for me here and I love them very much. Though I do not think that they will ever replace you. If you have not already heard, they had moved up the wedding date to yesterday so as of today as I am writing this letter and as you are reading it, I am officially married. In about 4 days there will be a grand ceremony where I will be declared the official Princess of Wales. It is all so exciting that someday I will become Queen of England. You always told me that as a little girl that it might happen to me, and well it has. Also I was wondering if any of my uncles or aunts has children around the age of the other Princes and Princesses of England. I hope that when I do become Queen of England, I can convince Edward to arrange a marriage between them. I hope that everyone in France is well and I am anxious to hear your reply. Maman, I miss you so much and I love you so dearly._

_Forever your daughter,_

_Madeleine, Princess of Wales_

**I know it has been awhile since I last update but I was in the hospital for a long time because I got really sick. I am back, but it does take me a bit to update. I hope you liked this chapter. BTW 'Maman' in her letter means 'Mama' in French. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**5 January 1546**

**(Edward's POV)**

My mother today lost the baby. I guess all the fighting she does with my father proved to be too much stress on my sister. Dr. Linacre said that the baby was deformed but was in fact a girl. I think my father wasn't as disappointed because it was a girl and not another son.

I get the fact that a king needs a son, two to make sure that in case something should happen to the first one, there is still another son, but a daughter is just as good as a son. I just don't understand how my father doesn't understand that. Look at Elizabeth. She is a daughter, but she could make an amazing Queen of England. She was kind, generous yet fair. Just look at how she treats strangers, even those that hate us. Her saying was 'If someone comes at you with fire, don't go back with fire because you will just get burned, but get back at them with kindness, then they are the ones that get burned.' It made sense.

I was mad at King Henry, because while his wife, my mother, is laying in her bed crying and in pain while he brings his stupid mistress, Jane Seymour back to court with his new son; John FitzRoy Duke of Richmond to officially declare him a Duke. The worst part was that my father was expecting Elizabeth, Madeleine and I to attend. It was horrible.

"Ready sweetheart?" I asked. Madeleine turned around from the window she was looking at and nodded. I offered her my arm and we walked together to the presenting room. We walked in silence and many people where talking when we arrived. Elizabeth was already standing on the dais talking to our father. I led Madeleine up there.

"Edward, how are you son?" My father asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"To be honest, I wish right now that I could be with mother and comfort her in this dark time." I replied stepping out of his reach of my shoulder. Then it was time to start the ceremony. I went over to my throne next to my father. Madeleine sat next to me and Elizabeth sat next to her.

The horns went off and Lady Jane Seymour came walking in holding her bastard. My father smiled proudly and I do not know why. He had three healthy legitimate sons, one of which is sitting right next to him. Then I saw he wasn't smiling at John, he was smiling at Jane. And she was smiling right back at him.

The ceremony dragged on and I just zoned out. There was no point in me being here except accepting my brother.

Once the ceremony was done we had to attend the feast. At this time I was noticing that Madeleine wasn't looking too good. She had gotten paler and her eyes looked empty.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked her and she just gave me a weak nod.

"Edward, go dance with Madeleine." My father ordered and I knew I couldn't refuse and order. I offered my hand to Madeleine and she took it and I led her out to the dance floor. By now I was noticing that she was beginning to sweat.

"You sure you want to dance?" I asked wearily. Again she just gave me a weak nod. We began the dance and I was surprised that she lasted as long as she did. When the dance was over I led her back to the table to sit down. I was getting very worried for her.

The feast was over but we still stayed there and watched the dancing. "Your majesty." Edward Seymour said bowing to my father. "Your highnesses." He said still in his dance. "I was wondering if I could get the privilege of dancing with the new Princess." He asked, and I got mad. Couldn't he see that she wasn't feeling well?

"Of course you can." My father said before I could say a word. Madeleine got up weakly and allowed Lord Seymour to lead her out to the dance floor. I noticed that John Crawford was dancing with Elizabeth.

"Look son," My father started and I tore my eyes from Madeleine to look at him. "I know you may not be happy with me recognizing John as my own, but he is my son and I have to provide for him just like I do with you and your brothers and sisters."

"I just understand father why you would have this celebration on the day mother miscarried." I sat back to him and father ripped his eyes away from Lady Jane holding John while talking to people.

"It was only a daughter." He said harshly.

"But it was still your child. Ever since Eleanor died you have been getting distant with us and mother. It seems as if you don't even love us anymore." Before he could reply I heard screams from the crowd. I looked and saw Edward Seymour holding an unconscious Madeleine on the floor. I stood up and ran to where they were fighting against the crowd.

"Someone go get Dr. Linacre." Someone shouted.

"Let's move her to her chambers." My uncle George Boleyn said and Edward Seymour picked her up.

"Here I'll carry her." I said not wanting him touching her.

"Your highness…" He started but I cut him off.

"Hand her to me. She is my wife." I said more boldly and he handed me Madeleine. She wasn't heavy for me so I got to her chambers quiet easily. Dr. Linacre was already waiting for us as we arrived. I sat her down on her bed, and he ushered me out.

I waited outside for a long time with my father, Elizabeth, all my siblings, my uncle and aunt, and many curious onlookers wanting to know what happened to their beloved French princess.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Dr. Linacre came out of her bedchambers. I stood up immediately and went to him. "What's happened to Madeleine?" I asked.

"Princess Madeleine is in god's hands now. I have done everything I could and it seems as if only time will tell. I have given the princess some tonic for the pain and sleep. We can only wait." He said before leaving saying that he will be back. I walked in and saw her ladies putting a blanket around her to keep her warm

When they say me they curtsied but I just ignored them and went over to Madeleine. I kneeled down at her bedside and took her pale hand. "Please god, in your mercy. Don't take her away from me. We have just started our life together and I do not know what I would do if she was gone. I need her. She is the kindest most wonderful thing I think I will ever meet in my life. And I love her." I cried out. One of her ladies gave me a chair to sit in and I sat next to her bedside till she woke up.

**28 January 1546**

**(Anne's POV)**

When I heard that Madeleine was sick, I cried. I had just lost my own daughter; I couldn't lose a girl who was becoming my daughter. When I heard that Edward never left her bedside, I smiled. When I miscarried I just wanted Henry to come in and comfort me, but he no longer even kisses me. I know that I lost his interest and favor, but I gave him 3 sons, he couldn't get rid of me, even for the Lady Seymour.

Finally, Madeleine did wake up and Dr. Linacre said that she will be just fine, but she still had to stay in bed for a bit. I was given the clear to be able to walk just a few days after my miscarriage. I know now that Arthur will be my last child. I have been getting older and I guess it is just my time to stop having children.

"I cannot wait to get out of this bed." Madeleine said when I came to visit her.

"Did I tell you that when I was pregnant with Edward and Elizabeth, I had to start my lie in at only 4 months? I spent almost 5 months in bed." I said.

"How did you do that? I can barely stay in here for 2 weeks." She exclaimed and I just laughed. That visit like many others had us laughing.

Then of course we had to be interrupted. "Your majesty. Your highness." Lady Mary said and scowled at her.

"What is it Lady Mary?" I asked wanting to get back to having special time with my new daughter.

"His majesty is very sick. He wants you and their highnesses to come so he can say his goodbyes." She said and tears were falling from her face. I got up quickly and without saying anything to Madeleine I took off running towards Henry's chambers.

Everyone was quiet and I bursted through Henry's doors. "Anne..." Mary said but I ignored her and went into Henry's bedchambers. What I saw in front of me stopped me in my tracks. Jane Seymour was kneeling next to my husband. When she heard me come in she looked over and stood up hastily to curtsy.

"Your maj-" She started but I cut her off.

"Get out of here. And don't come back if you value your life." I said harshly looking at no one but Henry. She curtsied again and quickly left and my eyes followed her. When I turned back to Henry, all the hate and anger I had at him went away. In that moment he was back to the loving man he was when I first met him.

"Anne, please come." He said weakly and I walked over and sat down.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked taking his hand and kissing it.

"I need to tell you something." He was so sick his voice was as quiet as I could hear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as a tear fell down from my eyes.

"No, I need to talk." He coughed and I nodded. "Ever since Eleanor died, I couldn't look at you the same. She looked just like you even had your spirit, and it hurt me. I loved El so much, even if she was a daughter. Never think for a minute I don't love any of my daughters because they aren't sons. You gave me 3 beautiful healthy sons and 3 beautiful healthy daughters. I'm sorry about Lady Seymour; I only eyed her because she wasn't you and that I didn't have the pain I do when I see you and El. Please, forgive me." I said and I couldn't help the tear that fell from my face.

"Of course I do. Remember, I am your humble servant. If you want me gone, no matter how much it will hurt, I will leave. Just please, don't go. Don't leave me." I cried and he raised his hand and wiped away my tears.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. One day, you will join me again. And we will rule together once more. I am going to go be with our baby Princess Eleanor. We will wait for you. I love you." He said and I bent down to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and overdue.

When we broke apart he was smiling. Then the priests came in. They said their prayers and I held his hand. I cried the entire time and I forgot every bad thing he had ever done to me. This man was a kind, loving, generous man. I remember when I first caught his eye dancing. That seemed so long ago. And now I held his hand as he died while our children were probably in the next room praying. Our 5 children as he went to go join our sixth.

Dr. Linacre walked out when he was sure Henry was dead and I bursted out weeping. Then it didn't take long for the bells to be heard ringing and a man shouting 'Long live the king. Long live the king." Over and over.

**25 July 1549**

**(Edwards POV)**

Today seemed like an ordinary day. I woke up this morning and went to my wife's chambers for breakfast. We had a lot of fresh fruits as it was her favorite meal in the morning. Today we laughed and joked.

Since I became king when my father died, England seemed to be at peace. There were some riots, but my mother was saying that England is heading into a golden era. My mother helps Madeleine and I all the time. She decided that when my father died that since I was already married, I didn't need regency and I am glad for that.

"Edward," Madeleine said after we laughed about something that Arthur did the other day.

"Yes sweetheart?" I asked smiling at her.

"I'm with child." She said biting her lower lip as if she was wondering whether I would be please. I took the grape that I was in my hand and ate it. Then I stood up and walked over to her. I knelt down and took cupped her face. Then I leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you." I said when the kiss was over. She placed two fingers under my chin and smiled at me.

"I love you too." She said.

"Sweetheart I hope you don't mind, but I need to get going." I said patently and she nodded in understanding.

**(Madeleine's POV)**

When Edward left, my ladies walked forward to clean the table. Lady Jane Seymour came forward to take my plate. Even though none of the Tudors really liked her for having the king's child, she didn't deserve to be punished now that King Henry was gone.

I stood up and went to go to the gardens. They were my favorite place in this entire palace. While I was walking I saw Elizabeth talking with her cousin Lady Anne Boleyn, Mistress Annie Stafford, and Lady Dorothy Crawford. I decided to go chat with them and tell them of my pregnancy.

When they saw me they went into a curtsy. "Your majesty." They all said and I smiled at them.

"Good morning." I said to them as I sat down with them.

"Good morning your majesty." Lady Anne said. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well. I just came from having breakfast with his majesty. There was some important news that I had to tell him." I said still smiling.

"What is it?" Elizabeth said with a smile and I think she knew what it was.

"I am with child." They all hugged me and said congratulations.

"Madeleine, can I talk to you?" Elizabeth said and I nodded.

"Of course Beth." I said and we stood up. "Ladies." I said.

"Majesty." They replied as I walked off with Elizabeth.

"I was hoping that you would become with child soon. Lord knows we need another child around here." Elizabeth said laughing and I joined her. It was true though.

"I am very excited to be a mother. And Edward is happy as well." I was just hoping it will be the boy he needs.

"Don't worry. Edward will love you and the child even if it is a daughter." Elizabeth said as we continued to walk.

"What is it that you needed to talk about Elizabeth?" I asked decided to change the subject. It was much needed too.

"Well, ever since my parent's marriage, and watching other marriages especially between the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk," She took a deep breath before continuing. "I have made a vow in front of God that I shall never marry." She said looking at me but not looking me in the eye. "I have come to you about this because I am scared to tell my brother and mother. Afraid that they will force me to marry against my wishes."

"Elizabeth," I said as I stopped walking. "I understand completely. Your brother is a very understanding man, I think he will understand and won't be angry but proud of his sister. I am." I said and we started to walk again.

"Thanks Madeleine." She said smiling at me.

"You're welcome." Then I turned to one of my ladies. "Lady Seymour, go tell his majesty and the Queen Dowager that Elizabeth and I need an audience with them." Lady Seymour curtsied and left as we went to my chambers. We both finished freshening up when the Lady Seymour came back.

"His majesty is please to see you both." She said and we smiled.

"See Elizabeth, it will be all fine." I said as we walked to the king's private room. When we got there, Edward was sitting on the dais and his mother was standing next to him.

"Your majesty." We both said curtsying.

"Madeleine, Elizabeth, what is going on?" He asked looking to Elizabeth then me.

"Brother," Elizabeth said stepping forward. "After seeing what happened with many people and their marriages, I have decided I do not want that. And because of that I have made a vow to God that I shall never marry." I saw Edward shift in his seat and Anne looked as if she wanted to just hug her daughter.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Edward asked finally.

"I don't want to be forced into a marriage that just ends up in fighting and abuse. I would much rather live here and be with my friends and family." Elizabeth said and I was proud.

"Lisabeth, it is your decision and I cannot force you into something you have vowed against doing." Edward said standing up. "Now I'm sorry to leave but I have some important negotiations to handle." We curtsied once more as he left.

"See Beth, it wasn't so bad." I said as we walked around the court.

"Thank you Madeleine for being there with me." She said hugging me.

"Anything for my sister." I replied.

13 March 1550

(Harry's POV)

Tomorrow there was going to be a ceremony celebrating the new betrothal between Mary Queen of Scotland and myself. She was eight years old whereas I was thirteen. That would mean I have to wait 7 years to be married to her and become King of Scotland.

Also today was the day that Edward and Madeleine were crowned king and queen of England 4 years ago. Soon in about a month Madeleine was expected to give birth, so she had already started her lie in. Every day I tried to go visit her to bring her spirits up. Everyone in the family did too.

"Her majesty is sleeping my grace." Lady Seymour said when I went to go see her.

"Fine, but will you tell her majesty that-" But I was cut off from Madeleine's grunts.

"JANE!" She screamed out and Jane ran in there. Then she ran out a few seconds later.

"Her majesty has gone into labor." She said before running off to fetch a doctor. I ran off to go tell my brother.

"Harry what in god's name is wrong?" Edward asked startled when I barged into a meeting with the council.

"Her majesty has gone into labor." I said with a smile. Edward smiled and excused himself from the meeting. We walked to his private chamber where we would wait for the news of the baby and Madeleine. When we got there everyone was there waiting for us.

Mother was sewing in a chair. Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Arthur was pacing, and Jane was looking out the window. We waited for a long time, and after 7 hours Edward started pacing. His servant came in at some point to set out meals, but he just nibbled at his food.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Edward asked still pacing. The sky was bitch black now and it has been so far 10 hours since Madeleine went into labor.

"She went to go help Madeleine with child-birth." Jane said as she looked up from her French book.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" He asked still pacing.

"Edward, childbirth takes a long time." My mother said. "My quickest was with Jane and she was 4 hours. My longest was with you and Elizabeth and you took 20 hours." She said looking up from her sewing.

Time went by and Edward never stopped pacing. It had been 23 hours when one of her ladies; Lady Anne Boleyn, our cousin came in.

"What is of her majesty?" Edward said quickly rushing to her.

"Her majesty has given birth to a son." She said look at the ground. We all broke into smile and I hugged mother. Edward got up and walked out of the room. We all followed him to the Queen's chambers.

"How's Madeleine?" Edward asked Dr. Linacre.

"Your majesty, her majesty lost a great deal of blood in birth and I'm so sorry to tell your majesty this but," Dr. Linacre took a deep breath and I knew what this meant. "Her majesty is with God. She has died in childbirth." Edward just shook his head.

"No, you're lying." He said and stormed into Madeleine's bedchambers. The ladies were washing the sheets and the queen laid there life-less. Elizabeth walked up to me in tears. I opened my arms as my eldest sister cried into my shoulders. I looked past her and saw my brother lying next to the lifeless Madeleine begging her to wake up.

Everyone was crying. Edward lost his wife and best friend. His son lost his mother. Mother lost her daughter. Elizabeth, Jane, Arthur, and I lost our sister. And England lost her Queen.

Women lay their lives down in childbirth. Madeleine laid her down to give England a prince. A Prince of Wales. Jane Seymour came up to me with the new Prince. I held my arms out and she set him in my arms.

"Before her majesty passed, she named him Henry." She said before walking away.

"Henry, Prince of Wales." I said looking down at my nephew. I could already tell he was going to look a lot like Madeleine.

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I know a lot of you like Madeleine and I do too, but I had to kill her off. But there will be a lot of cute moments soon. This chapter was a bit random and not my best. Please review.**


End file.
